I can feel your fever, taking over
by DetectiveShezza
Summary: When a virus attacks the Digital World and evil digimon make their way into the real world Tk and co must fight back and find a cure for the digimon. The fate of mankind rests with them but one question remains, who set the virus on the digiworld?
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so I'm back long time no writing, I know. I've been thinking the plot for this story through for a while and I'm finally happy with it and it was time to get writing! I'd like to take this opportunity to once again thank everyone who read The Crest Of Destiny! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like this just as much. Happy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Apple iPods**

**Characters**

**Tk, Kari, Davis, Yolei and Ken – 16**

**Cody – 14**

**Joe- 21 **

**Tai, Sora and Matt- 20**

**Izzy and Mimi- 19**

The blonde stared at his reflection in the mirror intently and sighed. He ran the comb through his hair one last time in a desperate attempt to tame it but it was useless no matter what he did with it, his hair simply refused to remain neat. Usually Takeru Takashi didn't care that his hair stuck out at odd angles or that he constantly looked like he had just gotten up out of bed, today however he did, for today he was finally going to tell Kari Kamiya that he liked her way more than just a friend.

Takeru (known as Tk to his friends) took one last long look in the mirror before deciding he looked acceptable and rushed to his room to get ready. He was due to meet Kari at the school's computer lab in a half an hour and they had planned to spend the day in the digital world, just the two of them. He could hardly wait. He grabbed a hoodie, his iPod, house keys and his D3 and D-terminal and left the apartment.

It was a cold November afternoon and Tk wrapped himself up in his hoodie. As he blasted Guns N' Roses through the headphones of his iPod, he thought about what exactly he should say to Kari. He had liked her for years, eight to be exact. He had liked her since the day he, Kari and all the other original digidestined had finally destroyed Piedmon during their first adventure. "Hmmmm," Tk thought to himself, "it's going to be hard to tell her how I feel after so long."

Tk was lost in his thoughts as it began to lash raining. "Dammit!" he muttered as he quickened his pace to a light jog. "I'll never be able to tell her anything if I get pneumonia before I even make it to the school!"

Ten minutes later a panting and soaking wet Tk finally reached the school. The Heavens really had opened. He had to wring his hoodie out three times before it finally stopping dripping water. Tk threw his hoodie on a chair by the front door, it was useless to him now and there was no point in carrying it around all day. Tk ran his hand through his saturated hair and checked his watch. He was five minutes early for Kari, perfect.

He made his way to the computer lab slowly, his water logged trainers squeaked on the floor as he walked. The school corridors were in darkness as Tk had forgotten to put on the lights when he entered the building. It didn't matter however; Tk knew this place like the back of his hand. As he neared the computer lab he noticed electrical light was seeping through the doorframe. "Oh Kari must have gotten here before me," he thought. "No worries, it means we can leave now I suppose."

As Tk put his hand on the door handle nervousness began to take the better of him. "Just be yourself," he tried to reassure himself. He took a deep breath and swung open the door.

"Hey Kar-" Tk never managed to finish his greeting what lay behind the door had shook him to his core. Kari was there all right, but so was Davis and the pair had their tongues down each other's throats as Tk stood there awkwardly and heartbroken.

Kari broke away from Davis when she heard the door swing open. "Oh hey Tk," she beamed.

Tk was lost for words and it took him a few seconds to find his voice. "Eh hi," he finally managed to say awkwardly.

Davis turned to face Tk and smiled broadly as he wrapped his arm around Kari's waist. "Look who finally agreed to go out with me," he laughed kissing Kari on the cheek. Kari giggled embarrassedly at his affections.

Tk looked down and tried his hardest to hold back the tears, he clenched his fists and dug his nails into the palms of his hands, it felt like someone had a vice around his heart and kept tightening it the pain was unbearable. He raised his head and looked at the couple, they were once again kissing passionately. Tk put on a false smile, "congratulations," he muttered.

Tk couldn't bear to watch the lovebirds and decided to boot up one of the computers and open up the digiport. He turned on the computer nearest him and sat down at it. The school computers were old and often took a few minutes to load. As he waited he stared vacantly out the window. The clouds were frighteningly black. Never in his life had he seen storm clouds so vicious, if he didn't know better he'd have thought it was the end of the world.

"Strange," he thought. He averted his eyes from the window and focused on the computer screen once again. Tk furrowed his brow in confusion. The digiport screen was up all right but it was different than usual, the port was closed and a red light was flashing at the top of the screen something was wrong.

Tk grimaced, "eh guys," he started awkwardly, "something is up with the digiport."

Kari broke away from Davis and skipped over to join Tk at the computer. She leaned over him to get a better view of the screen. Tk wished she hadn't, Kari smelt intoxicating. "Why does she have to smell so damn fine all the time?" thought Tk sadly. Tk looked up at Kari intently and too in her beauty.

She still had he pixie cut hairstyle and wore a captivating flower clip in her hair. She wore light makeup, although Tk didn't believe she needed it and always smelt of jasmine and vanilla, her favourite perfume. She was perfect.

Suddenly Kari slapped Tk on the shoulder. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you Takeru!" she said sternly but couldn't keep the straight face and let out a giggle.

Tk smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Kari smiled back and then turned her focus to the screen again. "I don't know what is wrong with it Tk, I've never seen the digiport looking like this before and it doesn't seem to recognise my D3 when I try open the port."

Just as Tk was about to try the digiport with his D3 the screen lit up and a new link to what seemed to be a video feed to the Digital World opened up.

"What's going on?" asked Davis dumbly.

"No idea," answered Tk who was still in awe at what was happening.

Although the three digidestineds could only see a few trees from the Digital World

They could tell something was wrong. The place was just too quiet. Just at that moment a panting and exhausted looking Gennai came into shot.

The old man looked panicked and flustered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Gennai!" said Tk worriedly, "what's happened?"

Gennai finally caught his breath and looked up at the camera with fear stricken eyes. "A virus," he said. "A VIRUS HAS ATTACKED THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! Until the next chapter, cheerio! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it isn't even funny how long it has been since I last updated and I'm sorry! I'm in my last year of secondary school and life is very busy. Not only am I studying a lot I have to look after 1****st**** year students too and I seem to have very little free time on my hands. However, I plan on updated this story once a week (at least) from now on so please don't give up on me. So after a long wait here's chapter 2! Don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! **

**Oh! Before I forget, **

**Which couple would you like to see in this story? TAIORA or SORATO? Please let me know! **

"What!" exclaimed Tk flabbergasted.

Gennai gulped. "A virus has affected all the digimon in my world." He answered simply.

"All the digimon?" Kari asked.

Gennai nodded.

"Even Gatomon and the others?" Kari asked again.

Gennai sighed and averted his eyes from the screen. "Yes," he said in a tone barely more than a whisper. "Even those digimon partnered with digidestineds."

Tk clenched his fists. "What's wrong with them Gennai? Are they like sick with the flu?"

Gennai shook his head. "No Tk I'm afraid not, it is a lot more serious than a simple illness."

"Then what?" asked a now very teary eyed Kari.

"The virus which has attacked the digimon does not affect their health, but rather their mind." Said Gennai. "It is as if the digimon are being controlled by a Black Gear or something, they are not acting like their normal selves and have began fighting each other. Also, they have been attempting to break into your world. They have their hearts set on war with the humans."

"WAR!" exclaimed the three digidestineds in shock.

Gennai simply nodded. "They have been trying to break the barrier down into your world for some time. This is why I was forced to close the digiport. I do not think it will hold them back for long though."

At that very moment loud screams suddenly erupted from the street. Tk swung backwards from the computer chair and rushed to the window. To his horror he could see the digimon had indeed broken down the barrier between the worlds. The rain was bucketing down from the grey November sky as swarms of Kuwagumon and Stingmon flooded into the city.

Davis and Kari joined Tk at the window as packs of Garurumon began roaming the pavements and herds of Greymon and Metalgreymon stomped their way through shops and restaurants. The digimon were terrorising the city. Most of the people down on the street seemed to shocked to move. Apart from crashing into buildings and stepping on cars the digimon weren't attacking them. Yet.

Suddenly a lone Garurumon galloped towards the school from the park. He looked up in on the window the digidestineds were looking out from and it seemed to Tk that the wolf like digimon smiled. The Garurumon turned to one of the Greymon and barked something. Tk could sense what was coming.

"Duck!" he screamed pulling Kari down onto the floor with him. Davis dived after them as the ominous roar of "NOVA BLAST!" shattered their eardrums.

Tk had been right. The Greymon had aimed his attack directly at the school. Within moments the glass of the window splintered out in all directions and the room was covered in flames. Tk grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, "We have to get out of here!"

Davis jumped to his feet and pulled Kari into a tight hug. "Are you alright Kari?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she answered tiredly. "Come on Tk's right we gotta get out of here!"

As the three digidestineds turned to leave they discovered their path was nearly blocked completely by flames. Tk gulped. "We have no choice," he whispered. "We're going to have to run through the flames if we have any hope of getting out of here alive. Now come on!"

With that in mind the three teens ran. They ran for their lives and never once looked back. Tk, Kari and Davis had attended this school for years and they knew the building like the back of their hand. Yet in the thick smoke that now covered the school from the floor to the ceiling it was now hard to make out five paces in front of you. The three friends were becoming weak and light headed due to the lack of oxygen. They needed out now.

Tk's eyes stung and his throat was on fire. He felt on the verge of collapsing. "We're not going to make it," he thought for a moment. Just then he felt Kari's hand slip into his. Tk bit his lip and smiled. "I'm the Child of Hope!" he thought to himself. "I can't give up, my friends are depending on me."

With a new rush of adrenalin Tk ran forward only to crash into something wooden. A door! They'd made it. Tk pushed hard on the door and finally to his relief was outside in the cold November rain once more.

The trio collapsed down onto the damp pavement and they all rolled about in coughing fits. They'd made it out alive but only just. After a few minutes Tk finally managed to compose himself and he looked up and to his horror he could see the digimon had finally started attacking the humans. Greymon and Metalgreymon were blasting hotels and skyscrapers to pieces whilst the Garurumon who had now been joined by Kyubimon were mauling the pedestrians and dead bodies littered the streets. It was like something out of a horror film, Tk couldn't believe his eyes. Digimon killing humans in cold blood it just wasn't right.

As Tk's eyes scanned the carnage on the streets he saw something that made his blood run cold. Lying face down was a girl who had been attacked by the Garurumon and was obviously dead. Her long auburn hair was matted and sticky looking with the blood and her limbs stuck out at awkward angles. The girl was one of his closest friends and fellow digidestined. It was Mimi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) I'll try update again soon! Until next time toodles x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Again my apologies, I honestly never seem to have any time to myself anymore. This is the first free hour I've had in weeks! So I decided to spend it wisely and work on Chapter 3 of this story. I am so sorry for the long wait as it has been months since I last updated. Sorry guys ! School life is just so crazy. I'll try my best to update more often though. I promise . Now that is enough waffling back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon. **

Tk rushed over to his fallen friend and fought back the tears. "Oh Mimi," he mumbled as he cradled her lifeless body in his arms. "Oh poor, poor Mimi."

Tk lost himself in a state of depression as he held his dead friend but he was suddenly brought back into the real world with an almighty crash.

"TK WATCH OUT!" Screamed Kari.

Tk jumped up dropping Mimi and turned around to see a Garurumon circling him.

"Oh shit," muttered Tk under his breath. His first reaction was to run but he didn't dare lose eye contact with the Garurumon. He knew that would be a fatal mistake. The wolfish digimon began slowly moving nearer to the blonde, it was laughing like a crazed hyena. Tk gulped and began backing away slowly.

"Paaaatamon isn't here to save you now Tk," growled the Garurumon.

Tk continued to back away but tripped over a old tin can.

"Tkkkkkk!" screamed Kari.

The Garurumon took his chance and leaped towards Tk. The blonde shielded his face from the wolf-like creature and waited for his inevitable death.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed in the despondent street of death. The bang was followed by something heavy crashing down on Tk. Tk opened his eyes to see the large Garurumon laying lifelessly on top of him. The palpitations of Tk's heart were overwhelming and the boy threw the body of the wolf off of himself and crawled to his feet.

"W…wh…. what ha… ha… happened?" Tk stuttered.

Kari ran up to Tk and flung her arms around his neck. "The Garurumon was shot!" she cried into his shoulder.

"What?" exclaimed Tk, "but a digimon… a digimon is data they can't be destroyed by human weapons!"

"They can now," said Davis joining the pair and pulling Kari in towards him.

Tk looked towards Davis confused.

"I mean look around," said Davis. "It must be a side effect of the virus they can kill us and we can kill them."

Tk looked around at the total carnage. Since he had run over to Mimi the police and army had arrived on the scene. Men in uniforms carrying shiny metal weapons and guns flooded the streets taking aim at the digimon.

"But who shot that Garurumon that attacked me?" asked Tk.

"I did," said a familiar voice behind him. Tk turned around to see his brother Matt, the soldier.

**I know its short, but I've been out of the habit of writing these kind of stories for a while. :/ I'll get back there eventually my plot with start advancing from here now! Next time more of the digidestined will start making appearances until then, toodles ;) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter Keep up the reviews they really do help! Warning! I have included some bad language and intend on doing so from now on, if you are in anyway uncomfortable with that then message me and I'll change the words to less offensive ones**

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!**

"Matt," Tk muttered hugging his brother. "Thank you."

Matt patted his brother gently on the back and broke away from the hug. He bent down beside the Garurumon and inspected the dead creature closely.

Tk turned to his brother. "Was it…?" he began but trailed off.

Matt sighed and shook his head. "No it was a different Garurumon", he confirmed.

Matt moved the wolf digimon to one side and he looked over at Mimi. "Oh fuck," he muttered.

He walked over to his fallen friend and lifted her head on to her lap. "Mimi", he said simply.

"She was dead before we even had a chance to help her," said Davis solemnly.

Matt looked up at the young digidestined and sighed. "Why Mimi?" he asked. "Why now?"

"The virus," stated Kari. "Gennai said it's destroying the minds of the digimon."

"Shit," Matt said stifling a sob. He looked down at Mimi and swept her flyaway hair behind her ear. "How are we going to tell Izzy?"

Tk fell to his knees beside his older brother and looked down at the dead girlfriend of one of his closet friends. "It'll break his heart".

Kari's emotions finally consumed her and she buried her face into Davis' chest. Davis kissed her on her forehead and held her tight.

Tk looked up at the pair and bit his lip. He looked back to Matt and knew his older brother could sense that Tk's sorrow wasn't just over the death of their friend.

Tk looked down and the blood stained ground. "We cannot allow anymore of us to die!" he exclaimed. "We're going to have to fight this."

"But we don't even have any digimon," muttered Davis despondently.

"And we don't even know who we're really fighting," said Kari. "I won't feel right killing digimon because of a virus. Our real enemy is whoever unleashed the virus i8n the Digi World in the first place."

"It's hopeless," said Davis.

"No," said Tk curtly. "Mimi may be dead, but we haven't lost our hope… not yet."

"Then what do we do?" asked Davis not convinced at all.

"We'll have to rally together the others," said Tk as he stood up. "And we're going to have to leave the city."

"Leave the city?" asked Matt confused.

"Why?" asked Kari looking up at Tk.

"It's not safe here in Odaiba," stated Tk. "And we're going to have to talk to Gennai again. I'm afraid if we open a connection to talk to him here we may as well just ask the digimon to attack us. We'd be safer out of the city."

Matt sighed. "You're right."

"But how are we going to find the others? Asked Davis. "The city is in a mess."

"CODY GIVE ME YOUR KENDO STICK NOW!" Screamed a familiar voice.

"Yolei, I really don't think my kendo stick is going to be much help against a herd of Greymon," answered another familer voice.

Tk looked down the road and sure enough about 50 yards away was a bickering Yolei and Cody.

**Leave it there for now two short chapters in the one night, big change for me :P More developments next chapter as we herd up the rest of the digidestined and try and escape the city! Please review if you have the chance 'Til next time, toodles xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am here to write yet again **** Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up please **** my last two chapters were quite short so I'm going to gradually try and make them longer! Anywho back to the story, happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine :P **

"Cody! Yolei!" screamed Tk down to his friends.

The bickering teens looked over to the others confused. However their confusion was short lived as they recognised their friends and ran over to them.

Yolei pulled Kari into a huge hug. "Kari I was so scared, I opened the curtains of the apartment and just saw digimon everywhere! So I tried to get in contact Hawkmon and I couldn't reach him."

"I tried to find Armadilomon too," added Cody "but I couldn't."

Tk explained everything to his friends about what Gennai had said, the virus and what had happened to Mimi.

"Oh my God," exclaimed Yolei falling down to a sitting position on the ground I cannot believe it."

Cody looked at Mimi and wiped away tears. "How are we going to tell Izzy?"

Tk sighed. "We'll find the strength from somewhere."

"I think we should take her body with us Tk," said Matt.

Tk looked over to his brother.

"She'll get trampled or lost here in the city, she deserves a proper burial," finished Matt.

"You're right," said Kari. "It's the least we can do".

At that moment a officer ran towards the teens. "Ishida!" he barked, "didn't you hear me calling you?"

"No sir," said Matt apologetically.

The officer grimaced. "We've cleared this area of the city for now we need to move into the centre."

"But sir my brother I can't-" began Matt.

"Are you refusing to obey orders Ishida?" barked the officer again.

Matt sighed "no sir," he admitted.

"Then hop to it Ishida!" commanded the officer. He then ran back to the tanks and armoured cars and didn't wait for Matt to follow.

Matt cursed the officer under his breath. "Look Teeks I can't come with you now."

Tk nodded in understanding and he pulled his brother into a hug. "I'll contact you as soon as we're out of the city okay?" he said.

"Yeah, I will follow you out as soon as I can." Said Matt.

"ISHIDA! I MEAN NOW!" roared the officer.

Matt cursed the officer again. "Here Teeks you're going to need this."

Matt handed Tk over the handgun he kept on his belt as well as a small tin of bullets.

"Matt I can't- Tk started but Matt cut over him.

"You're going to have to. You must protect the others. I'll see you soon."

Matt hugged his little brother again quickly before running off to join the officer. He turned back and said simply "good luck," before disappearing into one of the tanks.

Tk stared down at the weapon in his hands. It felt cool and dangerous in his hands. He prayed to God he'd never have to use it. He tucked the gun away and put the bullets into his pocket before looking up to the others.

Tk walked calmly over to Mimi and hoisted her up onto his shoulders. "Come on," he said let's go."

* * *

><p>The five teens walked in silence. They had been travelling for about 45 minutes and thankfully enough due to the presence of the army and the police Tk hadn't been forced to pull out the handgun. Yet.<p>

The digidestineds had decided to go to Joe first, as the hospital was the closet and besides they needed to pick up some medical supplies in case of an emergency. Also according to Yolei, Ken would be there too as he was doing work experience with Joe this week.

Tk kept his head down. He wouldn't admit it but carrying Mimi was starting to wear him out. It was still raining too and since Tk had left his hoodie in the school the cold and dampness was starting to get to him. However, being the nice guy he was he didn't complain.

"Tk?" asked Cody.

Tk looked down at his DNA digivolving partner and put on a smile. "Yeah?"

"Since when have Kari and Davis… ya know?" asked the younger digidestined gesturing towards the pair walking a bit ahead of them who were holding hands.

"I was just going to ask that," said Yolei, joining in the conversation. "I had an hour long chat with Kari on the phone last night and she didn't let on at all."

Tk sighed. "It shocked me too," he admitted. "I was planning on meeting up with Kari in the digital world and when I got to the computer lab there she was with… Davis."

Tk put his head down again. Yolei and Cody exchanged a glance they knew how Tk had felt about Kari. It was breaking the poor boy's heart.

They remained silent again until they reached the hospital. Nobody quite knew what exactly to say to each other.

The small group entered the hospital. They had prepared themselves to have a long search looking for Joe but surprisingly their blue haired friend was at the reception desk and Ken, Sora and Tai were with him.

"Kari!" exclaimed Tai rushing forward and pulling his sister into a hug. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need Joe to have a look at you? Joe! Joe! You better have a look at Kari. As soon as the digimon attacked and you were not picking up your phone I ran straight here, didn't I Sora? Joe come on Kari needs your help!" He said quickly without once taking a breath.

Kari pulled away from her over protective brother. "I'm fine," she said. "Tai you don't need to worry, well not about me anyway." Said Kari looking back towards Tk.

The other digidestineds seemed to just realise that Tk was holding Mimi.

"Oh my God Mimi," gasped Sora.

The older kids could tell from the way Mimi was slumped over Tk's shoulder that the girl was dead.

Ken grabbed Yolei's arm and pulled his girlfriend into a protective hug. As the couple shared a moment of closeness Tk explained what had happened and their plan to leave the city.

Tai nodded understandingly. "We have no choice," he said.

Sora and Joe nodded in unison.

"Guys, I'll go gather some supplies," said Joe. "If the digimon are attacking humans we're going to need antiseptics and bandages and stuff. I'll be back in a minute."

The others nodded and then put their heads down in silence. It had been a tough day and it was still nowhere near over.

Tai looked over to Tk the blonde was shivering and panting slightly. He still had Mimi on his shoulders.

"Hey, Tk," said Tai, "I'll carry Mimi now you look like you could do with a bit of a rest."

Tk smiled graciously at Tai and handed over Mimi. The blonde's arm brushed off Tai's as he did so.

"Jeez Tk! Gasped Tai, "you're freezing!"

Tk grimaced.

"Here hold on," said Tai as he placed Mimi down gently on one of the surrounding chairs. Tai pulled off his jacket and handed it to Tk.

"Oh Tai, I can't- began Tk.

"No man it's alright I wear loads of layers during Winter I'll be fine just take It." Said Tai smiling.

Tk smiled with gratitude. "Thanks," he said sincerely.

Tk pulled on the warm jacket. It was lined with fleece on the inside and warmed Tk up instantly as his Goosebumps quickly faded.

Tai hoisted Mimi's limp frame up onto his shoulders and sighed.

Sora tried to hold back tears. "It's serious this time," she said sadly.

Tai looked to her and nodded. "Yeah."

Davis pulled Kari in close to him. "I'll keep you safe Kar," he whispered.

Kari smiled softly as Tk rolled his eyes in disgust.

"We only need to find Izzy now," Tk said in a melancholic tone.

Tai sighed as the image of Izzy face when he'd see Mimi came shooting into his mind. The war had only just begun and already they were one member down.

At that moment Joe came rushing back with two large bags obviously stuffed with food, blankets and medical supplies. "I raided the laundry and kitchen too," said Joe.

"Are you putting your job in danger here Joe?" asked Cody.

Joe turned to the younger boy and grimaced. "What's the point in having a job if the world you're living in is suffering like this?" he said matter-of-factly.

Cody nodded in understanding as he attempted to smile weakly.

Tk eyed the group of fellow digidestined. "Come on", he said. "Let's find Izzy."

Particularly long chapter by my standards hope you enjoyed it Next time have the tissues at the ready as the gang finally find Izzy :'( Don't forget to review and until next time, toodles xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy once again. How are we keeping? Good I hope! Next chapter of the story here, hope you like it. As always please review and if you have any criticisms/suggestions I'm open to hear them! (Just try to keep them constructive) Anywho back to the story! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last chapter still don't own digimon**

The digidestineds had searched the park, Izzy's apartment and the usual jaunts the geeky teenager usually hung out in but he was nowhere to be found.

Tk looked up at the November sky. I had stopped raining but the sky was getting increasingly darker. Since the digidestineds had been in the hospital more and more digimon had filed into the city. Although the army and police were still somewhat in control of the situation they were only just. Tk knew once night fell the digimon would rise more triumphantly. He gulped.

Joe looked at Tk and seemed to sense what the young blonde was thinking. "We need to get out of the city before night falls," said Joe.

Tk looked towards him and nodded. "We have to find Izzy now."

"MIMIIIIIIIIIIII," Shouted a familiar voice.

The shout sent a shiver down the spines of all the digidestined. It was Izzy.

"MIMI! OH MIMI WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUU?" The voice cried again.

Tk looked to the others. Everyone was quiet. Nobody wanted to be the one who shouted to Izzy. Nobody wanted to be the one who drew the red haired genius to them. Nobody wanted to be the one who told Izzy that Mimi was dead. Finally Tk gulped nervously before shouting to Izzy.

"IZZY! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

Tk could feel the palpitations of his heart as the impending despair of his friend drew nearer and nearer. At that moment he saw a panting Izzy turn the side street. He was no more than 50 feet away.

"GUYS!" He screamed running forward.

FIST OF THE BEAST KING!

Everyone screamed as a raging attack hit the ground right in front of Izzy.

Tk looked up at where the attack had come from. Atop of one of the buildings was a giant Leomon.

"Oh fuck," muttered Joe backing away.

The Leomon jumped down the building.

"Hahaha," he said, "what do we have here? Seems to me the digidestineds have come out to play. Haha."

Tai gulped. "Izzy! Are you okay?" he yelled.

"Yeah Tai, I'm fine. He missed."

Leomon grinned bearing all his razor sharp teeth. "I won't miss this time," he growled.

The lion digimon turned his back on Tai and the others and aimed to attack Izzy again.

Tk took his chance ad grabbed the handgun Matt had given him. "Oh please be frigging loaded". He said.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KI-

Tk aimed and fired, hitting Leomon squarely on the shoulder mid attack.

"Rarrrrrrrrrrr!" yelled the Leomon in pain. He turned to face Tk and snarled. "Hope is trying to be brave is he now? He snapped. "Well try defend yourself against this!"

"BEAST SWORD!"

Leomon charged forward ready to slice Tk into smithereens.

Tk gulped and fired at the Leomon again. He hit it in the knee and the beast fell forward. The Leomon crashed down hard on his own sword.

The blade tore through the Leomon's chest. It had no way of surviving.

Tk sighed and let his hand fall to the side. He had never killed anything in his entire life before. Not even a fly. Even though he knew he did it to save Izzy. He was disgusted at himself for killing the digimon.

Ken put a friendly hand on Tk's shoulder. "It had to be done Tk," he said.

Tk put his hand through his hair and sighed. "I know."

Tk looked up to see Izzy running towards them. The blonde bit his lip, Izzy's heart was about to be broken and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Guys, hey," panted Izzy happily. "Have you seen Mi-

Izzy stopped mid sentence and his eyes bulged as he saw Mimi.

"No," he said backing away. "No, she's not…. She can't be… she can't… NO!"

The red headed teen fell to his knees and began thumping the tarmac beneath him in desperation. "No!" he sobbed uncontrollably.

Tk stood up and put his hand on Izzy's shoulder. "Izzy," he said solemnly, "I'm so sorry."

Izzy jumped up and punched Tk in the mouth sending him crashing to the ground. "Don't touch me!" he cried out. My girlfriend is dead Takeru! Don't even TRY and Comfort me with your MEANINGLESS words!"

Tk wiped the blood away from his lip and looked back up at Izzy. The bearer of the Crest of Knowledge was shaking with the grief. He collapsed down to his knees in an overwhelming state of inconsolable emotion. "Why Mimi?" he cried before burying his head in his hands.

All the digidestineds sat in silence for a long time as they allowed Izzy to cry. He needed a few moments and they all understood that. When the computer genius' sobs finally began to subside Joe sat down beside his old friend and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Izzy," began Joe calmly. "There's nothing I can say that can ease your pain right now, we all loved Mimi and we're all suffering. But we cannot allow her death to be in vain. A digimon did not knowingly kill her. Someone set a virus on the digimon that is controlling their minds and making them think that killing humans is right. We must find whoever set the virus on the digimon and teach them a lesson. We must avenge Mimi's death."

Izzy sighed heavily and wiped his eyes. "You're right," he said quiety. "We're going to find who did this, we owe it to Mimi."

Izzy stood up and looked over to Tk. "Tk, he said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you."

Tk smiled weakly. "Its fine Izzy don't worry about it.

Izzy nodded slowly. "Tai," he said turning around to the tall football player. "Let me carry Mimi."

"Sure thing man," said Tai handing over Mimi.

As Izzy adjusted himself into a stance that was comfortable to hold Mimi the group closed in together.

"Everyone ready?" asked Tk.

The gang nodded.

Tk grimaced. "Okay, then lets get the hell out of this city."

With that the digidestineds began to walk, out of the city but nowhere near out of danger. Alas the journey of death, war and growing up had only just begun.

**Hey everyone, next chapter we're out of the city! – Finally my story will really begin to take shape from there and more plot advancements will take place! The digidestineds will finally understand what exactly they have to do to in order to restore some peace to the real world as well as the digital world and save the digimon. I've a good bit up my sleeve for this story haha :') As always reviews are nice and any criticisms/suggestions will be taken on board (keep it constructive though please). 'Til next time – toodles xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well folks, unfortunately the school bell will soon be ringing and more than likely I won't be able to update for a while. I do plan however to get at least this chapter and one more out to you kind readers before the weekend well ends. So wish me luck! Unlike last time I won't be fecking off for like 5 months and not writing, I plan on updating once a week (emphasis on plan) lol :P**

**Anywho I promised two chapters and you're going to get them! As always reviews are nice and any suggestions/criticisms will be taken on board.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Oh! Dedicated to KoumiLoccness, a loyal reviewer!**

The gang remained mostly quiet during the journey out of the city. They had decided to walk as far as the small wood just beyond the main road into the City. It was usually peaceful there and plenty of places to take refuge in and hide if digimon attacked again. It was perfect.

Tk walked slightly ahead of the others as he thought through everything that had happened during the day. He had woken up so happy and excited about the day ahead and now, the girl of his dreams was with his best friend (a douche) she wouldn't give a second look at before, one of his closet friends was dead, evil digimon were attacking the world, his friend had lost his girlfriend and most of all someone had set a virus on the digimon and he had no way of knowing who or how to put an end to it. Tk sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. Sometimes he hated being the one who was expected to be the hopeful one all of the time, especially in moments of such despondency.

Suddenly someone ran up and threw his arm around Tk's shoulder. The blonde flinched with the impact but it was only Tai.

"So Tk," said Tai. "When will your daring brother Matt be joining us?"

Tk smiled. "I told him I'd contact him after we left the city," he said. "I think we should probably ttry get hold of Gennai too, because of the Greymon attacking the school we kind of had to leave without saying goodbye. Maybe he has some answers for us on how to stop the digimon."

Tai nodded wisely. "You've done a lot of growing up in the past few years Tk," he said. "I can hardly recognise you from that little blonde kid with the stupid hat that kept bugging me when we were first in the digital world.

"Hey!" said Tk loudly facing Tk stern faced. "My hat was not stupid." The blonde's face broke into a grin and the old friends shared their first laugh of the day.

Tai looked back at the others and his face turned serious again. "Tk?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Tk looking back over at Tai.

"Why is Kari going out with Davis?"

Tk tensed up. "Eh.. I guess… I mean she must like him," he said unsure.

Tai grimaced. "Odd."

Tk looked at the older boy confused. "What?" he asked simply.

Tai looked down as he put his hands in his pockets. "It's just last night she seemed so excited about meeting up with you in the digital world, you know alone."

Tk nodded solemnly.

"Now that's she suddenly dating Davis it's just weird, like I mean she always said she wouldn't touch Davis with a barge pole because he was too much like me. She said it would almost be like incest."

Tk looked at Tai and then back at the other behind him. "She told me that too," he admitted.

"Hmm," said Tai. "Who knows perhaps she really did like Davis all this time and was just too shy."

Tk looked down at his feet. "Maybe," he muttered feebly.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the digidestineds were safely out the city and were at the edge of the wood.<p>

"Do you think we should camp here?" asked Cody looking around at everyone.

Tk looked behind him. Smoke enveloped the city and as night fell he could see the dark silhouettes as countless more digimon entered the city. "No," he said I response to Cody's question, "we should continue on into the wood until we reach a clearing or something, it's safer that way."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the gang carried on. There pace had to slow down considerably as the woodland was rough and twigs and stones everywhere made the path one that was easy to lose one's footing on. However after twenty minutes or so the gang found a comfy spot to crash for the night. The land was well closed in by trees and the ground was good and dry, which meant they could easily light a fire.

As everyone began to settle down and Joe unpacked his bag of "borrowed" food from the hospital the reality of the day's events began to hit everyone.

"Guys?" said Izzy.

Everyone turned to the red haired teen and smiled weakly.

"Yah?" said Tai.

"Do you think we could maybe possibly bury Mimi here, now, I mean before we eat or anything?"

"No problem Izzy," said Tk standing up. "If it's what you want, I'm up for it."

Everyone nodded to prove they were in the same mind set as Tk and with that the gang walked away slightly from the fire and decided to dig.

"Eh, we don't have any spades or anything," said Yolei.

"Then we'll use our hands," said Ken back to her.

Yolei grimaced but she knew it had to be down.

The labour was hard, especially without any proper equipment but nonetheless the gang managed to dig a somewhat shallow grave for their friend after about an hour.

Izzy gently picked up Mimi's body and placed her down in the grave.

He smiled weakly. "I'll always love you Memes," he said simply.

"We all love you Mimi," said Sora.

"And as God is my witness Mimi," said Tk. "When we find who did this to you-

"We'll kill him," said Izzy.

Just at that moment Tk's phone began to ring, it was Matt. "Sorry guys," said Tk, "it's Matt I better take it."

Tk walked a bit away from the group before taking the call. "Matt, hey" he said.

"Tk!" exclaimed his brother down the line. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah bro, I'm fine. Where are you?"

"I'm still in the city. I was talking to the officer earlier, he said that since I'm a digidestined and might be able to help the world more if I'm with my fellow digidestineds that he's letting me go tomorrow. I should be with you and the others by 3pm tomorrow. Where are you?"

"We're in the woods," said Tk simply. We'll probably move nearer the river tomorrow meet you there?"

"Yeah, that sounds okay to me Teeks." Said Matt.

"Awesome," said Tk simply. "I'll see you tomorrow then Matt!" By-

"Wait Tk don't go!" yelled the older blonde down the phone.

"What?" asked Tk worriedly.

"Teeks, promise me something alright?"

"Anything bro, what's up?" said Tk back.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Promise me you'll be safe alright? If anything happened you I'd…

Matt left his sentence hanging and Tk began to feel scared. "Don't worry Matt I'll be careful," he said.

"Promise me little bro?" said Matt.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>When Tk returned to the group they had filled in the grave and most of the digidestineds were all teary eyed. Tk began t approach Kari to pull her into a hug to comfort her but Davis beat him to it and pulled the auburn beauty into a big hug. Tk's heart fell.<p>

The blonde sighed and sat next to Joe who was starting to prep the dinner.

"Need a hand?" asked Tk kindly trying to distract himself from the loved up teens.

As everyone began to settle down after the burial small chat resumed again.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Sora vaguely.

"Everyone turned to face the girl. "What do you mean?" asked Kari.

Sora frowned. "I mean like who would set a virus like this on the digimon and attack innocent people?"

"Maybe Malomyotismon is back," said Cody.

"Or maybe Piedmon and the other dark masters are making a return," suggested Tai.

"Or maybe," said Izzy quietly. "Maybe a human is behind it all."

"But Izzy that's impossible," said Davis.

"Really?" said Izzy don't you remember Oikawa?"

"Or when I was the Digimon Emperor," added Ken.

"Oh yeah…" mumbled Davis.

Tk stood up. "I don't think we should jump to any conclusions just yet," he said. "At least not before we've talked to Gennai."

Davis shrugged. "It's just some digimon up to his old tricks."

Izzy grunted loudly. "Well because of a digimon up to his 'old tricks' Davis, my girlfriend is dead- remember."

Everyone looked down and an awkward silence consumed the group. It felt like an eternity before Joe said, "dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>When they had finished eating it was very late however the digidestineds decided they had to ring Gennai anyway. They had to know more information before they attempted to get some rest.<p>

It may have been years since their first journey to the digital world but Izzy still kept a laptop with him. After a long ten minutes of trying to get connected to the Internet Izzy finally managed to open a link to talk to Gennai.

"Kids," said a tired and wry looking Gennai.

The digidestineds smiled. "Any word Gennai on what happened?"

Gennai nodded curtly. "It seems from my findings that the starting point of the virus is indeed from your world."

"WHAT?" Exclaimed all the digidestineds in unison.

"But it cannot be," said Kari in awe.

"I'm afraid it is true Kari," said Gennai solemnly. "However I do know of a way in which you can save your world."

"How?" asked Tai desperately.

"You must go on a quest for the crests," said Gennai.

"Our crests?" asked Sora. "Are we going to the digital world?"

"No Sora," said Gennai. "When the virus attacked the digimon your crests were released into your world, into the Japanese countryside, you must find them, only then will you be able to conquer the virus."

"What about us?" asked Cody, "we don't have crests."

"Oh but you do young Cody, you just haven't found them yet." Said Gennai wisely.

"When we find our crests, will our digimon be ours again?" asked Joe.

"I believe so Joe," said Gennai. "The together you and your digimon will destroy whoever set up this virus, together."

"Gennai," said Tk. "I know you said the virus started in our world but do you think a digimon is ultimately behind all this?"

Gennai nodded. "Yes I do Tk, similar to the situation with Oikawa a few years ago I believe an innocent human was led astray by a powerful digimon."

Tk nodded.

"Are there any crests around here Gennai?" asked Davis.

"As a matter of fact there is Davis, Cody's crest is either across or in the river just beyond the woods."

Tk grabbed Cody's shoulder and smiled down at his DNA digivolve partner.

"I am sorry children," said Gennai. "The connection is weak and I am very tired. I wil contact you after you have collected Cody's crest is that okay?"

The digdestineds nodded.

Gennai smiled weakly. "Good luck."

**Woah, that was a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. As always reviews are nice so keep them coming! 'Til then, toodles xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, possibly my last chapter for a while, who knows? I'm back to school Monday unfortunately and with it being my last year a lot of work has to be done with applying to colleges and what not. I won't take as long of a break as I did last time I can assure you of that though anyway! You'll learn a lot more about my story from this chapter though that at least is a certain :D as always reviews are nice and any suggestions/criticisms will be taken on board. So are we ready? **

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned whatsoever.

OH! Any suggestions of crest names for Yolei will be much appreciated. I already have one for Cody and ideas for Davis. Thanks again! Oh and SORATO or TAIORA? I've still left it pretty vague, as it is a couple that will form in later chapters which couple would you prefer?

Not long after the call to Gennai all the digidestineds had slowly drifted off to sleep. It had been previously decided however that one person would remain on watch during the night for an hour or two and then another would take over. It was nearly 4am now and a tired yet still watchful Tk was on duty.

The blonde stifled a yawn as he sat watching over his friends. He listened to his iPod through one ear leaving the other free how he would hear anyone or anything if they approached.

It had been a long day and what Gennai had said had stuck with him. Someone, a human had done this a human being had set the virus on the digital world with the help of a digimon. How?

It almost seemed impossible. "Who could do such a thing?" he thought to himself. "Who?"

Just at that moment the fire crackled and Tk jumped. He turned and looked at the dying embers of the fire and sighed. "No wonder I didn't get the Crest of Courage," he said quietly to himself.

As he poked at the fire he looked around and his sleeping friends. Joe was rolled up in an awkward ball on the ground. Tk grinned, as he just knew the young doctor would be complaining of a sore back in the morning. Yolei was using Ken as a pillow and had completely stolen the blanket the couple were supposed to be sharing. Sora slept nearest the fire and Tai had thrown his jacket over her to act as another blanket. Tai himself was sleeping slightly propped up against a tree next to Izzy. Tk sighed as his eyes met the sight of a sleeping Kari and Davis. The new couple slept close to each other, using one another as blankets almost. Kari's head rested on Davis' chest as the goofy brunette slept with his arm around the bearer of Light holding her in close to him. Tk averted his eyes away from them, he couldn't watch.

As the blonde stared down at his mud stained sneakers a new song came on his iPod, My Sacrifice by Creed. Tk flinched. The song always made him think of Kari, always.

Tk shut his eyes in a desperate attempt to hold back the tears. "Fuck," he muttered.

_When you are with me, I'm free  
>I'm careless, I believe<br>Above all the others we'll fly  
>This brings tears to my eyes<br>My sacrifice_

The song had always reminded Tk of Kari, ever since Matt had first played it at a concert years ago. The lyrics had always connected to Tk, the song meant more to him than most things in his life. The blonde looked back towards his sleeping love. She looked so beautiful so peaceful so… perfect.

The blonde wiped his eyes even with his toughest attempt he just could not hold back the tears. He was heartbroken, lost, broken.

Tk buried his head in his arms and sat in a crouched position and didn't bother fighting back the tears anymore.

Tk must have been sitting like that for about ten minutes when someone put a hand on his shoulder. The blonde looked up with lightning speed. It was Kari.

"Hey stranger," she said cheerfully, "scare ya?"

Tk smiled. "I'm quaking in my boots," he joked back.

Kari pushed Tk gently and sat down beside him. "It's my turn to keep watch," she said."

"We'll all be kidnapped by dawn so," said Tk jokingly.

Kari pushed him gently again before resting her head on his shoulder and putting the spare earpiece of his earphones in her ear.

"Oh, I love this song," she said simply. As she listened in just in time to hear the chorus of Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine. "You've a great taste in music Tk she said with a smile.

Tk grinned goofily. "Of course I do," he said. "I only like great things sure." Tk turned his head to Kari and smiled.

Kari looked into the blonde's cerulean eyes and could see he had been crying. She grimaced. "Tk, are you okay? It looks like you've been crying."

Tk looked down and his blonde hair flopped over his eyes. "I'm fine," he lied. "Just the em… smoke of the fire got into my eyes, made them water up is all. I'm fine." Tk looked back up at Kari and smiled.

Kari didn't smile back. She knew he was lying to her. She knew it. "You sure?" she asked.

Tk took the earphone out of his ear and handed it to Kari along with his iPod. "I'm positive," he said. "Here you hold on to the iPod it gets kind of lonely sitting on your own but the music helps."

Kari smiled.

"You better take this too," said Tk handing over the handgun. "Just in case."

Kari watched the blonde as he walked away picking a spot near Cody to sleep. She watched Tk as he lay down and finally fell asleep. She sighed as she looked over to Davis. Waking up that morning she had never thought in a million years that she would be calling Davis her boyfriend by the end of the day, in fact she actually thought something might have happened between her and Tk while they were in the digital world. Kari sighed again. "It's funny how things change," she thought, as she scrolled through Tk's iPod looking at his music.

* * *

><p>Tk woke up about three hours later. When he first opened his eyes he forgot where he was and the sight of the woodland gave him a shock. He quickly remembered the events of the day before however and sat up and stretched. He looked around. He wasn't the first up.<p>

Cody and Joe were preparing something for breakfast while Sora and Tai were tiding up the blankets, Izzy was having a chat with Ken and Yolei, Kari and Davis were talking too. Tk stood up and stretched again.

"Look," said Tai jokingly, "sleeping beauty finally awakens!"

Tk grinned as he walked over to help Cody and Joe.

"Good morning Tk," said Cody politely.

Tk grinned. "Mornin' Cody." Tk peeked around Joe's shoulder. "So what do we have here Joe?"

Joe smiled. "Just fruit Tk, I was able to swipe a lot of it from the kitchen yesterday only thing is we'll have to eat it quickly before it goes off."

The blonde nodded. "That's fine with me, ya know sure I'm on a diet," said Tk with a wink as he swiped a grape.

It wasn't long before everyone had eaten their breakfast and the digidestineds were ready to make a move again. Before they left each of the digidestineds said a short prayer at Mimi's grave and place a stone on the soil.

"You're always in our hearts Memes," said Izzy as the gang prepared to leave. "Always."

* * *

><p>The river was a fair walk from were the digidestineds had decided to camp for the night and the gang reached it at about mid morning.<p>

Tk put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "So Cody, your crest is around here somewhere, any idea on where to start looking?" he said.

Cody scanned the area quickly before shaking his head.

"That's alright Cody," said Tai reassuringly. "We know it's around here somewhere we'll find it."

"Okay so what if we check this side of the river first, then the other side and then in the river itself?" suggested Joe.

"But Joe the river is like a hundred miles long it will take forever," said Yolei.

"Maybe not," said Tk. "Look!"

Tk pointed to Cody's digivice that was glowing on his belt. Cody picked it up and smiled. "It must be around this part of the river then!" he exclaimed.

Everyone nodded. "Come on then," said Kari. "Lets start searching."

The digidestineds checked their side of the riverbank for about twenty minutes before giving up. "It must be on the other side," said Davis. "There is no sign of anything over here," he said as he placed a fallen log back on the ground.

"What if you guys all search the other side of the river and Cody and I will search in the river?" suggested Tk.

Kari nodded. "That makes sense," she said.

The river was deep and even though all the digidestineds had become strong swimmers since their adventures in the digital world even they found the river hard to swim across.

As Cody and Tk searched the river by taking turns to dive under the water, the other digidestineds searched the riverbank and shrubbery around the area. Neither team seemed to be having much luck.

Cody coughed as he raised his head above the water again. "You okay Cody?" asked Tk as he bobbed up and down on the rivers currents.

"Yeah," said Cody tiredly. "Just starting to get a bit frustrating is all."

Tk nodded. They'd been searching for ages he knew it could be tough.

"Come on Codes," he said. "We can't give up, ya have to have hope."

Cody smiled. "If that's the way you feel Tk then it's your turn to dive."

Tk grinned jollily before splashing Cody and diving under again. Tk hadn't been a great swimmer when he had first gone to the digital world but since then he had taken many lessons as well as breathing exercises under water, in fact now he was probably the best swimmer and diver in the group. He scanned the river's floor quickly, running over it with his hand in the hope of feeling something that could be the crest. Just as he was beginning to feel light headed and considered heading back up for air he felt it, a thin beaded chain, similar to the feel of what the crest of Hope's chain had been. "Yes," he thought, "I found it."

Tk grabbed hold of the chain tightly and swam quickly back up to the surface. He had been under the water for a moment of two too long and coughed as he reached the surface again.

"You alright Tk?" asked Cody worriedly.

"I'm fine," said Tk happily opening his hand to reveal the tag.

"You found it!" exclaimed Cody. The boy's excitement however was quickly replaced with confusion. "How come there is no symbol on it?"

Tk smiled. "A crest will only light up for the bearer of its attribute." Said Tk. The blonde opened Cody's hand and placed the crest in his young friend's palm.

As soon as Tk had placed the crest in Cody's hand it began to glow, bright turquoise. The intense glow lasted about five seconds and afterwards the crest shone with a symbol that resembled a star.

Tk smiled broadly. "The Crest of Honour," he said simply. Tk took the crest from Cody's hand and put it around the younger digidestineds neck. "Congrats kid!" he said cheerfully.

Cody couldn't help but smile back.

Tk faced the bank. "Guys we found the crest!" he shouted. "We're swimming back!"

The other digidestineds however didn't seem to have heard him. They were all staring up the river at something. Tk froze they looked scared.

"Guys, what's wrong?" he called.

Tai turned to him. "Tk for the love of God get out of the water! Hurry!"

Tk turned to were all the other digidestineds had been staring. Just at the top of the river were two digimon. One Tk and the others had faced before during their first night in the digital world, a Seadramon. The other was a mega-levelled digimon Patamon used to have nightmares about, Plesiomon.

"Oh my God," mouthed Tk.

Cody saw the digimon too and began to panic. The boy's nerves caused him to go under the water.

"Cody!" exclaimed Tk diving under.

Cody was trashing about restlessly under the water. His mouth was wide opened and his lungs filled with water as the boy screamed silently under the water's immense pressure.

"Shit," thought Tk as he tried to grab hold of the younger digidestined. "If he keeps up like this he'll get us both killed!"

As Tk struggled to bring a kicking and trashing Cody up to the surface he could hear the two powerful water digimon laughing, they were plotting to flood the river.

Just as Tk was about to reach the surface one of Cody's wild kicks caught him on the ankle. The loud cracking noise that followed told Tk that he had broken it. After that the younger boy went limp in Tk's arms.

Tk managed to pull both himself and Cody to the surface. Tk winced at the pain in his ankle as he threw Cody onto his back and began to swim to the bank.

"You ready Seadramon?" asked Plesiomon.

Tk desperately tried to reach the bank.

"Just about Plesiomon, what about you?" replied the Seadramon.

Tk was almost there.

"I was born ready," laughed Plesiomon.

Tk hit the bank. "Guys take Cody, I don't think he's breathing!" he exclaimed.

Tai, Izzy and Ken pulled Cody off Tk's back and rushed him over to Joe and the girls. Tk panted heavily and tried to pull himself up, his ankle however was failing him he couldn't get a firm enough footing to pull himself up.

"DAVIS!" Exclaimed Tk. "HELP ME, PLEASE, I CAN'T GET UP!"

Davis skidded down onto his knees by the blonde and grabbed both his hands in his own. The brunette's face was a picture of panic and he stared over at the digimon before doing anything.

"SAD WATER BLAST!" Roared the Plesiomon

"WATER BREATH!" Cried the Seadramon.

Davis looked back all the digidestineds were crowed around Cody, nobody was looking. He then turned back to Tk and pulled him close and leaned forward. Davis' lips were millimetres from Tk's ear.

"I got a dirty little secret Tj," he said coldly. "I created the virus!"

Tk's eyes bulged. He stared at Davis in fear.

The brunette smiled. "All hope is lost."

With that Davis flung Tk backwards into the water just as Seadramon's and Plesiomon's deadly attacks crashed down upon the river washing away everything.

**That's it for now guys, 'til next time, toodles ;) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, well it's been a while since my last update, had a German speaking exam Saturday morning and I have an Irish one next Monday (sigh) I really have a lot of studying and other school work to do and I seem to have less and less free time every day! Cannot wait until June then I am finished with secondary school for life! This is the first bit of spare time I've had all week so I decided to get back to writing, not sure when my next update will be because really need to study Irish (you wouldn't believe how difficult this language can be). Anyway I'm back for now so hope you enjoy the chapter. As always feel free to leave a review when you're finished reading and any suggestions/criticisms will be taken on board.**

**Also, I have made a decision regarding SORATO/TAIORA and the chosen coup-le will be revealed later. Sorry if I didn't choose whom you voted for but keep reading nonetheless please as there will be a bit of drama! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine :P**

Davis cast his eyes down at the crashing current and sighed. Tk was gone, washed away, dead. The brunette looked up at the two powerful water Digimon that both smirked down at him before bowing their heads slightly. Davis stared back down at the crashing water. He could make out his tired refection in the water's rippled surface. A black cloud shrouded him; the cloud had been there, both around him and inside his soul since the night before he asked Kari out, since the night before Mimi died, since the night before he…

"CODY C'MON!" Roared Joe.

The young doctor's cry made Davis jump and as he looked back in the water the shadow had faded somewhat. Davis turned to face his friends.

They were all crowded around Cody crying as Joe desperately tried to resuscitate the young digidestined. They didn't know about Tk, they hadn't seen. Davis gulped. "I have to tell them," he muttered.

Suddenly the brunette winced, the dark shadow had re-entered him. Davis smirked. "Of course I'll have to omit certain details."

As Davis walked towards the other digidestineds he saw Cody's body jerk madly. The boy began to cough and splutter madly, he was alive. They all breathed a sigh of relief; their youngest member was going to be okay.

"Guys," said Davis solemnly approaching the others and placing a hand on Kari's shoulder.

Everyone turned to face the brunette apart from Joe who was still seeing to Cody.

"Kari smiled at her boyfriend. "Everything is okay Davis," she beamed. "Cody's alright, he's going to live everyone is al… where's Tk?"

"The current… it was too strong, I couldn't, I couldn't save… I couldn't save him," said Davis in a voice that was barely audible.

"No," said Tai. "No! He can't be… not Tk."

Davis looked to the older digidestined. "The digimon's attacks, they were too strong… Tk he couldn't hold on, they… they were too strong."

Kari felt numb. She had heard Davis' words, they were still replying in her head; echoing echoing. Her emotions were frozen with shock and grief. She was hardly aware of the fact that Davis had pulled her into a hug.

Sora fell to her knees. "No!" she screamed burying her head in her hands. "Not Tk, not the little boy who we journeyed with all those years ago! No, it just it can't be! He was too young, no…."

Tai put a hand on Sora's shoulder. He was shivering, tears streaming down his face. "I know Sora, I know."

The digidestineds were in a total state of despondency. Joe tried hard to comfort a distressed and hysterical Cody who blamed himself for nearly drowning when the digimon had arrived, Ken and Yolei sat on the ground cradling each other crying silently, Tai and Sora remained silent also and a numb Kari leaned against the true killer of Tk. Davis however hid his smirk behind Kari's hair which was blocking his face to the other digidestineds.

Izzy charged forward. Plesiomon and Seadramon were still laughing over the loss of Tk.

"Stop laughing you bastards!" cried Izzy.

The digimon and digidestineds both stared at Izzy in awe.

"A boy is dead because of you," roared Izzy. "A boy whose only mission in life was to try and safe and help you and how do you repay him? You fucking murder him in cold blood!"

Seadramon snarled. "You better watch your tongue geek!" he barked.

Cody suddenly pulled himself to his feet. "Izzy is right!" he said. "Tk did only good work for you digimon and you just go and totally destroy him. Have you no morals?"

Plesiomon smirked. "If it's lack of morals you're worried about kid maybe it is someone closer to home you should be worrying about.

Davis flinched. The dark shadow inside him was growing stronger. His head was pounding.

Cody pulled a confused face. "Don't change the subject Plesiomon!" he yelled. "I'm not afraid of you, you need to learn that killing innocent people is wrong, I need to teach you about truth, justice and HONOUR!"

As Cody said his last words his chest shone turquoise with the symbol of Honour. The light shone strongly on the ground just at Cody's feet and another beam of powerful light shot out from his digivce and intertwined from the light of his crest. They seemed to be forming a solid shape.

"Oh my God," said Sora mesmerised.

"ARMADILOMON!"

"The lights faded to show that Cody's partner was back, virus free and ready to fight.

"Cody!" cried Armadilomon. "It's been too long.

The small digimon jumped into Cody's arms and pulled the boy into a hug. Cody held on to his digimon tightly for the first time in ages he felt safe.

"Arma," he said softly. "These digimon, they killed Tk. "We're going to have to fight them. We have no choice.

Armadilomon nodded and licked Cody's nose. "Do you still have the armour digieggs in your D3?" he asked?

Cody nodded.

"Then with the help of them and your new crest Cody, we're about to see some serious shit."

Armadilomon jumped from Cody's arms and began to digivolve to a level none of the digidestineds had ever seen before.

KNOWLEDGE… RELIABILTY… HONOUR! ARAMDILOMON MEGA ARMOUR DIGIVOLVED TO… METALEX**ANKYLOMON!**

Metalexankylomon was a large digimon. He had major resemblances to Ankylomon except this digimon shone brightly and his body composed of only metal. The powerful beast also had two cannons on his back and a powerful, high intensity electric shock attack. The water digimon didn't stand a chance.

Metalexankylomon grinned. "This is for Tk!"

LIGHTNING CANNON!

Metalexankylomon shot four balls of pure electricity at the water digimon, each strike hit home. Seadramon crashed back into the water dead after one strike and the remaining three blasts left Plesiomon totally paralysed.

Plesiomon stared at Metalexankylomon weakly. "Please don't," he begged. I wasn't the one who killed your friend. Hope is dead because he was-

However Metalexankylomon did not allow the water beast to finish. "ENOUGH! He yelled. "I'm putting an end to this now.

TROPIC STORM!

The clouds suddenly turned a deathly black and a bolt of lightning struck the wry Plesiomon on the head. He was killed instantaneously.

Metalexankylomon growled. "Good riddance," he spat as he dedigivolved back to Armadilomon.

Cody raced over and picked up his digimon.

"Good work," he said softly.

Armadiliomon gripped on to Cody tight.

"But it still doesn't bring Tk back," concluded Cody weakly.

Armadilomon grimaced and buried his head into Cody's chest.

* * *

><p>About a half an hour had passed since Seadramon and Plesiomon had been killed and everyone sat solemnly in a circle on the ground. Nobody knew what to say.<p>

Kari didn't know what to think. Tk was gone, dead just like that. They couldn't even bury him like Mimi. He was totally gone. She never had a chance to tell him goodbye or how much she cared about him, how much he meant to her. She looked at Davis and then back towards her feet. She never got to tell him how he was the one she truly loved, not Davis. Finally she began to cry, Tk would never know how she truly felt.

Davis stood up as Kari had began crying. His head was still pounding and the dark presence within him was making it hard to think and organise his thoughts, in fact he nearly forgot who he was half of the time. However Kari's cries woke him up.

"Kari," he said softly putting a hand on his girlfriend's knee.

Kari glared at him. "Why didn't you help him Davis?" she asked angrily.

"But Kari I tried, the current was too-

"Bullshit!" she barked back standing up and knocking Davis backwards. "We were able to get Cody why couldn't you get Tk?"

"Kari, please," said Cody softly. "It wasn't Davis' fault.

Kari turned to Cody. "You weren't much help either Cody! It's because of you that Tk was still in the water in the first place!"

Cody lowered his head and began to cry fresh tears.

With this Tai jumped up and pulled Kari into a hug. "Look Kar, it isn't anyone here who killed Tk. You seen the water even an Olympian swimmer wouldn't have been able to fight those currents it isn't Davis or Cody's fault."

Kari buried her face in Tai's chest. "It's not fair!" she cried. "It's not fair."

Davis gasped. He looked around at the others. "I need a minute," he said hurriedly as he ran off towards the trees.

"Davis wait!" said Ken beginning to run forward.

Izzy grabbed Ken's arm. "Leave him," he said simply.

Ken grimaced but nodded at Izzy. He knew the older boy was right.

Davis ran for at least five minutes before stopping and falling down to his knees. There was a small puddle at his feet and he stared down at his reflection. The black shadow surrounded him again.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did you make me do it? Why did you make me kill him? He was my best friend!"

The ominous shadow began to chuckle as it formed the shape of a devil like digimon.

"I missed my favourite comedy show last night, smirked Devimon. "I needed a laugh."

"You bastard!" snapped Davis.

Devimon smirked showing off an array of white teeth. "You're the one to blame Davis," he said coldly. "You're the one who made a deal with the devil."

Davis clutched his head, it was pounding like crazy. "I only asked you to help make Kari love me in the way I love her!" he cried. "I didn't want this, I never wanted this!"

Devimon laughed again. "Aw, aw, aw now Davis don't be selfish, you got what you want and I got what I want… nearly."

"You made me give you my digivice and then you totally exploited my trust!" cried Davis. "You said you only wanted to materialise in the real world. You never said you'd causeso much destruction. So much hurt!"

"Hmmp," said Devimon. "Your point being? Did you seriously expect you could trust a devil?"

Davis scowled. "Well that's it I'm putting an end to this now! Once and for all, I'm telling them the truth."

"And what do you think that will achieve?" barked Devimon. "They'll leave you, disown you! Hate you."

Davis flinched. "I don't care!" he screamed back. "I'm a murderer! I deserve what I get."

As Davis went to walk away, Devimon growled. "No!" he shouted. "I'm not done with you yet!"

TOUCH OF EVIL

The attack hit Davis on the back and he felt Devimon's power race straight up his spine. He fell.

Devil recoiled and grinned. "Are you still thinking of telling them the truth?" he asked.

Davis raised his head his eyes glinted red. "No Master."

"That's more like it," smirked Devimon.

* * *

><p>"Davis has been gone a long time," said Cody quietly.<p>

Joe nodded. "Maybe we should start looking for him, there might be more digimon out there."

Ken sighed. "Yeah and he was in no state to protect himself," he said.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then we'll start looking for-

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice. "I'm back!"

Everyone turned to see Matt walking down by the riverbank towards him.

"Oh my God," muttered Yolei. "How can we tell him?" she whispered to Ken.

Cody hung his head and as did Joe and Izzy. Kari ran and buried her face into Tai's chest and began to cry fresh tears and Sora curled herself into a ball on the ground. Nobody had the heart to tell Matt what had happened.

Matt walked over to them still smiling and dropped his bags on the ground. "The river is crazy isn't it?" he commented before really looking at his friends/ "I wonder what happened."

"Matt…" began Tai solemnly.

Matt looked up to Tai still smiling but his face broke as he saw Tai's morbid expression. Matt quickly scanned the others. His face fell. "Where's Tk?"

Tai sighed. "Oh God Matt," he said. "I'm so sorry."

With that Matt's world came crashing down with an immense intesnsity.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile some forty miles down the river Dr. Takumi Sun was walking his dog, Coby. Dr. Takumi did not know much about the digimon but he did know that they were responsible for all the recent destruction that was going on all over Japan. Even his small county hospital was packed over night, usually he could only house about 15 patients at any one time but last night 36 had filed into the small building all injured by the strange monsters. It made him sick.<p>

Suddenly Coby bolted forward, barking madly.

"COBY!" Screamed Dr. Takumi. "Come back!"

Coby was racing ahead of the Doctor and seemed to be heading towards the river. The Doctor gave chase. "What's gotten into that mad dog's head now," he thought.

As Dr. Takumi turned the corner he saw his dog had ran down the slope towards the river. Coby was standing beside the bank whining softly and poking the limp frame of a blonde teen who was lying face down in the mud.

"Oh my God," breathed the Doctor racing forward. "Oh sweet mother of God."

Dr. Takumi bent down beside the boy and felt his neck for any sign of life. He found a pulse but it was shocking weak.

"Come on Coby," said the Doctor looking at his collie. "We need to get this kid help and fast."

**I'll leave it there for now, I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews are always nice so keep them coming. If you wish you can always read my first story The Crest of Destiny in the meantime. Toodles xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right... So this is embarrassing! I actually haven't updated this fic in over a year *hides face in shame* I'm sorry! If I still have anybody out there who is willing to read this story still even after the very unforgiving wait for an update then thank you so much! I don't know how frequent my updates will be but they will be more frequent than yearly chapters I promise! Anyway enough rambling back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The digidestineds sat in silence as they ate their supper although none of them really had the appetite for food. Matt hadn't said a word since Tai broke the news about Tk and Kari lay huddled in a ball by the fire and refused to even look at her food. Izzy, Joe, Ken, Yolei, Cody and Armodillomon sat in a small circle and Tai and Sora sat on their own staring out vacantly as the river. As for Davis he hadn't returned from his walk yet. Everyone seemed lost.

Suddenly Sora jumped up. "I need a minute!" she cried as she ran off towards the woods.

"Sora wait!" yelled Tai racing after her.

Even though Tai had played football all his life Sora was still always able to outrun him, it took him quite a while before he finally caught up with her. "Sora wait," he said as he made a final push forward. He grabbed her wrist and spun her round forcing her to face him.

"I know you're upset, we all are but I won't let you run off in the woods on your own!"

"Why not Tai?" she barked back. "What if I just want to be alone eh?"

"You really think I'd leave you alone after what happened Mimi...Tk?"

Sora bowed her head. "I... I just... I can't believe they're really gone. Why now? After everything we've been through together. Why now?"

Tai pulled Sora into him and she buried her head into his chest wetting his jumper with her tears. "I know," he said softly. "I know."

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose anyone else," she said lifting her head to face him. "I don't know what I'll do if... I don't know what I'll do if I lose... if I lose you Tai."

Tai gasped silently and stared down at Sora taking her in. "Oh Sora," he breathed softly as he pulled her up onto her tiptoes and leaned into kiss her. After years of flirting, fighting and friendship finally the teens lips locked.

The pair lost themselves in a moment of passion. Sora ran her hands through Tai's silky flyaway brunette locks as he wrapped his strong arms around her middle pulling her in closer towards him. Sora kissed back hard pushing Tai backwards until he was up against a tree. It wasn't until she began fumbling with the buttons on his jumper that Tai pulled away. "Wait, are we taking this too fast?"

Sora pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "It's been almost ten years Tai, it would be impossible to be taking anything too quickly."

Tai smiled weakly but he still wasn't convinced. "Sora I-

Sora placed a tentative finger on Tai's lips. "Don't speak, let it just be the two of us for a while okay? Please?"

"Okay."

Tai lowered Sora's hand from his lips and began kissing her again. This time when she began fumbling with his clothing he didn't resist he ran his hands up inside her jacket tearing it off as she threw his jumper to the ground. Sora allowed herself to slide down onto the makeshift mattress of clothes on the forest floor and pulled Tai by his collar down towards her. Tai kicked off his shoes as Sora unbuckled his belt and flinging it to one side.

The pair were totally lost in one another, even the sound of distant footsteps and the breaking of twigs didn't rouse them back into reality. It wasn't until the person who found them had spoke that the pair noticed him.

"Oh my God, what do you guys think you're playing at?"

Tai tore himself away from Sora quickly and looked up to see a disgusted and hurt looking Matt staring down at them.

"Matt I- began Tai but Matt cut across him.

"Save it Tai! Mimi and... and Tk are dead but it's soooooo much more important for the two pathetic lovebirds to have sex in the woods, how touching."

"Hey, it's not like that we-

"I said save it Tai!" Matt barked back. "Just... save it okay? I'm outta here."

Before Tai or Sora could say anything else Matt charged off into the trees and was hidden from view almost instantly.

"Fuck," muttered Tai and his hit the ground hard with his fist. "Fuck."

* * *

><p>Matt crashed through the woods without any real sense of direction or idea about where he was heading he just needed to get away from Tai. How could he even think of getting off with Sora at a time like this? Since when were they even hooking up? Ugh, even just thinking of them made him feel sick.<p>

Matt didn't truly become aware of his surroundings until he tripped over an exposed tree root and fell flat on his front. He hissed as he skinned his knees and grazed his chin off the rough forest floor. "Ahh," he groaned.

"Have a nice fall?"

Matt hopped up quickly to see Davis standing in the shadows behind him. The blond furrowed his brow. "Not really, I didn't see you there Davis."

Davis smirked. "Sure you didn't. I'm guessing you heard about Tk?"

There was something about Davis's tone that was unsettling to Matt. "Davis are you okay?"

"Never better."

Matt took a step back something was definitely up. "You don't seem to be fine to me."

"I'd be more worried about your safety than mine to be honest." said Davis monotonously.

Matt took another step back before bumping into someone he turned on his heel quick only to be fronted by Devimon.

"Hey Mattie boy, long time no chat, hows Teeks?"

Matt's eyes widened and he turned to run but before he even reached five paces the ominous roar of TOUCH OF EVIL shattered his eardrums before a sickening cold and painful attack struck his lower spine. He was knocked out instantly.

Devimon took a step forward chuckling to himself. "Looks like we have a new recruit in our army Davy. Two dead, two with me and eight more to go. I'm starting to like those odds."

* * *

><p>Joe finished the last of the washing up and looked up, seeing that almost half of their group was gone he grimaced. "I really don't think we should be taking off on our own."<p>

Izzy glanced around the group. "Yeah, Tai, Sora and Matt have been gone for like half an hour and Davis... well he's been gone since before nightfall."

"Should we go looking for them?" asked Yolei quietly.

"Yeah, I think so but... I don't really think we should all go, yet I don't want to split the group up any more either." said Joe as he stood akimbo looking back at the other digidestineds.

"You can't have it every way," spoke Kari softly without moving from her huddled position by the fire.

Joe opened his mouth to answer back but was interrupted by the sound of whispering from the woods. He sighed. "Well someone is back anyway."

Just at that moment Sora and Tai came out of a clearing in the forest. They looked worried. "Hey," they said in unison.

"Hey."

"Em... Matt didn't come back did he?" asked Tai sheepishly.

Ken furrowed his brow. "No, not yet neither did Davis."

"We were just about to send out a search party," added Kari sarcastically.

Yolei shot Kari a look but nobody else seemed to acknowledge the girl's sarcasm. "Do you think we should split up to look for them?"

"No need, we're here." replied a voice from behind Tai and Sora and out of the woods came Matt and Davis.

"We're back guys." said Matt a dark yet invisible to the others redness glinted his eyes.

"And we've never felt better." added Davis.

Nobody seemed to notice the sinister overtones in the boys' voices as Matt and Davis sat down beside the fire and joined the remaining digidestineds, nobody seemed to register at all that perhaps their friends were maybe not quite as friendly as they used to be.

* * *

><p>The blond opened his eyes slowly and groaned as he was met by the intensely bright white light of his strange new surroundings. He was vaguely aware of the beeping of a heart monitor which told him he was still alive and he was conscious of the fact that a deep pain ran through every inch of his body. "Hah, I'm alive," he thought. "In theory."<p>

"You're awake," commented a booming voice above him.

Tk shifted himself with great difficulty on the bed to look up at the person talking to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Takumi Sun, myself and my dog found you late yesterday afternoon by the river bank, it looked like you had been swept down the whole length of the river. You have a few broken ribs, broken wrist and some nasty bruises but apart from that you're fine, you're really lucky you know."

Tk contemplated this for a moment. The last thing he could remember was finding Cody's crest at the bottom of the river and then... then... then what?

"Kid?"

Tk looked back up at the doctor.

"What's your name kid?"

"Takeru, but everyone calls me Tk."

The doctor smiled. "Well Tk, how are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"That's to be expected, I'd like to put you on stronger painkillers but with so many digimon nearby it would be easier to keep our patients conscious if at all possible, sorry we never know when we may be attacked."

"Attacked?" asked Tk groggily, then it all came back to him, the digimon the river, Davis. The others had to be warned!

Tk made a move quickly to get up but he felt the doctor's hand on his shoulder. "Woah Tk, you're not ready to over exert yourself just yet."

"But my friends-

"Tk, you need some rest, in your state with the digimon creatures outside so close you won't survive five minutes. You need rest."

Tk opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by Takumi's stern glare. "Well then do you have a phone or anything?"

"No can do I'm afraid," said the doctor sadly. "These digimon are smart they have been attacking the telephone wires and mobile phone services around the country. Everything has crashed it's impossible to contact anyone."

"Shit," muttered Tk angrily.

"Kid, I'm sure your friends are fine, don't worry about them now, you'll be back with them soon."

Tk smiled at the doctor's attempts to cheer him up. "Yeah... I hope so." He allowed himself to slide back down onto the bed. "I really do."

**'Til next time, toodles :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Back again :) I noticed I forgot to mention that Tk had a broken ankle in the previous chapter... oops you'd think with having thirteen months to think about this story there would be no inconsistencies but sure awh well what can ya do? xD So if Tk starts limping randomly anytime soon he has a broken ankle you have been reminded! Cody broke his ankle during the river scene in chapter 8. Awh really should have re-read my own story before updating xD Woopsie. Anyway... feel free to leave reviews/comments and all that geshizzle it is very much appreciated!**

**Also I don't know when my next update will be the weather is shite over here in Ireland at the moment and our internet connection isn't too reliable! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Kari walked about twenty metres behind the others with her head bowed. She hadn't spoken much since her outburst at Davis yesterday and frankly she would happily never speak a word again because the one person she wanted to talk to was the one person she could never speak to again.

All she wanted was another minute with him, another moment to hear him laugh, one more silly conversation about school work and TV shows, just another sing-along to a chart topper single on the school bus home, all she wanted was one more chance. One more chance to tell him how she felt, one more chance to tell him he was perfect, one more chance to tell him that she truly, deeply and sincerely loved him with all her heart.

Sometimes life doesn't give second chances...

"Kari?"

Kari sighed and raised her head slightly. It was Davis. "Yeah?"

Davis smiled weakly. "Hey." Davis went to take Kari's hand in his own but she pulled away and walked on without him.

Davis bit his lip and walked after her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kari simply shrugged. She really wasn't in the mood to talk.

Davis made a reach for Kari's hand a second time and this time she swiped him away. "Don't" she said sharply.

Davis grimaced. "There was nothing I could do you know."

Davis didn't have to explain what he was referring to Kari knew. She turned and glared up at him. "Tk's gone," she said simply.

"And you don't think I know that? retaliated Davis. "Do you seriously not think I feel shit for not being able to help him? For not being able to drag him out of the water? For not being able to save his life?"

Kari lowered her gaze and stared down at her shoes. "I didn't say that."

"Well you didn't have to," said Davis back. "I'll have to live with Tk's death on my conscience for the rest of my life because I wasn't able to save him. Kari I hate myself enough without, well without you hating me too."

Kari looked up at him there were tears in her eyes. "I don't hate you," she said and she ran into him hugging him tight. "I just... I really miss Tk."

Davis stroked Kari's auburn hair softly. "I miss him too Kar," he said. "I miss him too."

As Kari cried into Davis's chest the young football player didn't try to hide his satisfied smirk from his face.

* * *

><p>Tk sighed. He really did hate hospitals. Since he woke up this morning all he could think of was getting back to his friends, back to Kari. Kari. "I hope she's okay," he whispered to himself.<p>

He began to think about Davis. Why did he create the virus? Why did Davis try and kill him? What was going on? Tk felt betrayed. He had called Davis a friend for years and never ever would he have even thought the happy-go-lucky teen could be capable of such monstrous acts. Never would he have thought that Davis could actually be capable of killing people. Tk sighed again. He needed to get back to the others and fast before anyone else got on the wrong side of shaggy haired traitor. Yet... calling him a traitor felt too extreme. Tk didn't want to believe Davis wasn't as good as he made out to be, Tk wanted to believe there was something he didn't know happening... he wanted to believe that his friend truly was his friend.

"Hey Tk."

Tk looked up to see that the doctor had returned. "Feeling any better?"

Tk opened his mouth to say he felt shit and that the painkillers he was on may as well be Skittles but he stopped himself. "Perhaps if I say I'm feeling great he'll let me out quicker?" he thought.

"A lot better thanks," said Tk averting his gaze from the doctor's.

Dr. Takumi Sun raised an eyebrow sceptically. He wasn't buying it for a moment. "Well if you feel like that son get up, show me you can walk the length of the room."

Tk took in a sharp breath. He could almost feel the pain in his ankle already. He knew he was in no shape to walk the length of the room unassisted. Yet he had to... for Kari, for the others. They needed him.

Tk pushed himself up into a sitting position on the bed and hissed as he put pressure on his weak wrist. He threw the duvet off from over him and with great difficulty he managed to swing himself over so as his feet dangled off the end of the bed. Cautiously he began to lower his feet to the floor first his good ankle and then slowly... slowly... his second. He had merely just let his toes tip the floor when the pain began to shoot up his leg, but he soldiered on.

He was careful to put his weight on his good leg and tried to not let his injured one touch the floor too much, he half hopped the length of his bed careful to use the mattress as support along his journey but when he reached the foot of the bed he stopped. Yet even without putting pressure on his bad ankle the hopping jolted his ribs. No matter what movement he made somewhere hurt.

There was nothing else to hold on to give him support or help him make his way across the room. He was on his own. He began cursing the doctor silently in his head for making him walk the room when he obviously couldn't but he knew why the doctor was doing this. "What use would I be to the guys if I can't even walk five paces without holding on to something to make sure I don't fall?" he thought.

Tk took in a deep breath before making a step away from the bed. He missed the bed instantly. Without the support of the mattress to hold on to he swayed slightly. He took another tentative step forward but his foot went from under him and next thing he knew he was hurtling towards the cold tiled floor. Dr. Takumi just about managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

Tk gripped on to the Doctor's coat for his life and panted heavily. "Thanks," he breathed.

The doctor smiled softly. "Sometimes kid we need to fall to know what we're truly capable of."

The doctor helped Tk back into the bed. "When do you think I'll be okay to walk again?"

"You'll be relying on crutches for a while I'm afraid."

"Great," sighed Tk. With so many digimon on the loose and his friends so far away the last thing he needed was his ankle slowing him down.

A small device on the doctor's belt began to beep and Takumi took one glance at it and excused himself quickly. "Sorry Tk one of the nurses needs me."

Before Tk could even say bye the doctor had ran from the room and shut the door behind him.

Tk leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. " I need out of this place," he said softly. "Soon."

* * *

><p>Dr. Takumi Sun raced through the hospital he didn't stop until he reached a large window of which three or four nurses had gathered around. The nurses all had their hands over their mouths and tears caused their dark eye makeup to blacken their eyes and cheeks.<p>

"It's happened hasn't it?" Asked the doctor but he didn't really need an answer.

About one hundred metres away from the hospital the pack stood, ten no twenty perhaps even more wolfish digimon stood snarling. Garurumon.

The doctor dug his nails into his palms. "C'mon we have to evacuate the hospital!"

The Garurumon as if they heard the doctor's orders began to charge forward.

"NOW!" Roared the doctor as began running back through the hospital.

**See ye in the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**How are ya lads? Hope you like the new update :) As always feel free to review and stuff! Not sure when the next chapter will be really should get started on my Uni work :Z One can only procrastinate for so long before the guilt wins xD **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Tk glanced over at the locker beside his bed and noticed for the first time his D3. It was quite water logged but it still seemed to be working thankfully. Tk quickly scanned the room but there was no sign of his D-Terminal. "I must have lost it in the river," he thought.

Tk sighed without his D-Terminal any chance of contacting his friends was lost. For the first time the hopelessness of his situation really began to hit him. Since he hadn't been able to contact the others they were going to think he was dead... dead. Oh man Matt! Matt would have caught up with the others by now and what would they have told him? How would he have reacted? Oh God...

Tk ran his hand through his messy blond hair he didn't really want to think of the others thinking he was dead. It just seemed wrong and morbid but what else could he think?

"I need to get back to them."

Suddenly the doctor raced back into his room with such force the room door slammed off the wall causing Tk to jump.

"Digimon are attacking the hospital. We need to evacuate the building as quickly as possible. I'm sorry Tk but I'm going to have to make you run on that ankle."

Tk just stared at the doctor open mouthed. This couldn't be happening...

"Here kid," said the doctor throwing Tk some clothes throw these on. It's freezing outside I'm not having you survive a forty or so mile trek down a river just to die of the cold."

Tk dressed as quickly as he could given his injuries and made an attempt to stand up again. The pain shot through his leg instantly and he hissed. However he was thankful to have Tai's fleece back and the rainproof jacket the doctor had given him.

The doctor grimaced as he realised he was going to have to help the young teen walk. It was going to be a slow process.

"Em look kid it's a bit out of the way but I'll bring you to the store room first okay? You can get crutches and medication there, we're quite a while away from civilisation here in this hospital I'm afraid and you're going to need all the help you can get."

Tk merely nodded he was scared if he opened his mouth to say anything at that moment he would end up screaming.

The doctor walked over and put Tk's arm over his shoulder. "Come on while we still have time."

The hospital was small and it only had one floor but unfortunately the store room was not near any exits if the digimon cornered them before they could get out of the store room they were goners. However the doctor didn't feel it was necessary to tell Tk this. There was no point in scaring the kid further.

The pair had almost reached the store room when a crash of glass and screams behind them told them the digimon had entered the building.

"Fuck," muttered the doctor. "Come on we have to hurry."

Tk looked behind him to where the screams had come from and that's when he saw a lone Garurumon and the end of the hall. Tk turned quickly and pushed himself to make the last stride to get into the store room. He could hear the Garurumon's claws scratch off the tiled floor as it galloped after them.

The doctor's hand fumbled on the door handle to the store room and when he pulled the door open a large furry creature bounded out. Both the doctor and Tk recoiled thinking it was another Garurumon until the creature charged towards the digimon ready to attack, ready to defend.

"COBY!"

The collie leapt at the Garurumon and attempted to sink its fangs into the wolf digimon's neck. Tk realised quickly that this dog must be the one that had found him and helped save him yesterday and now it was saving him again.

"Get inside Tk," said the doctor monotonously. Tk could tell the doctor didn't want to watch his dog fight the Garurumon. The doctor knew his pet didn't stand a chance.

The doctor shut the door and locked it behind him, only a small window to Tk's left offered light. the light switch to the store room was outside the room and the doctor hadn't turned it on. "Come on kid we've no time to waste."

The doctor grabbed a canvas backpack from a high shelf and began stuffing it with bandages, painkillers and antibiotics as well as two bottles of water. He threw the bag to Tk who put it over his shoulder.

The doctor began packing a second bag as howls and screams echoed around the hospital. Tk could hear the sound of large pawa bound down the hall. Tk was able to tell the doctor was beginning to panic but he wasn't really sure of what to do. "We should leave soon," he said finally "Garurumon hunt in packs if we stay too long we-

The doctor turned quickly to face Tk. "Garurumon?" he questioned. "You know what these creatures are called?"

"Yeah," began Tk uncertainly. "I'm... well I'm a digides-

"Do you know how to kill them?"

"Well here in our world now they're just like ordinary animals so-

"Our world?" questioned the doctor taking a step forward.

Instinctively Tk took a step back. "Yeah the digimon take different well... different forms here. Here we can kill them but there are so many Garurumon outside that to, well to get rid of them all we'd have to-

The doctor lowered his gaze from Tk and looked at oxygen tanks on the floor. Tk instantly knew what he was thinking.

"No you can't!"

"Tk, you and your friends it's your mission to save our world isn't it?"

"Well-

The doctor smiled weakly. I thought so. "Look there is no other way for you to get out of the hospital you can't run fast enough on that leg, the Garurumon as you call them will get you in no time. You leave through that window and I'll blow up the hospital, kill the digimon and give you a chance to get out of here."

Tk's eyes widened. "But... but what about you?"

"If me dying will help save the world who am I to interfere with that?"

Tk opened his mouth to protest but the doctor silenced him. "Look kid, you can make a difference don't throw it away for me."

The doctor pushed past Tk and hit the window hard with the second backpack he had filled smashing it, he brushed away the shards of glass so Tk wouldn't cut himself as he climbed out the window and then threw the pack out. He took the crutches and second pack off Tk and threw them out too. "Come on I'll help you out."

Tk looked around the room. "I... can't let you do this."

"I'm not giving you a choice son, now come on!"

Tk sighed and allowed the doctor to help him out the window. As he hit the cold ground outside a sharp pain shot through his leg. He gathered his packs quickly and picked up the crutches. He turned to face the window again and saw that the doctor had already released the valves on the oxygen containers and had taken a lighter out of his pocket.

"Doctor," said Tk. "Thank you, I'll... I'll never forget you."

The doctor simply smiled but Tk could see his eyes were filled with tears. "Thank you Tk, now run. Please and don't... don't look back."

Tk nodded and turned around he limped away as quickly as he could on his crutches. He made it about fifty feet away before turning to look back at the hospital just as the whole west wing exploded outwards in a giant ball of flames. Tk felt a raging heat on his face and chest before he was sent flying backwards down a hill and into a small ditch in the forest. He was vaguely aware of the dying howls of Garurumon as his world faded to black.

**Woah twas only Tk in this chapter! Makes a change xD Anyway I'll try and update soon depends on how productive I am tomorrow seeing as I'm updating this at 02:45am I'm not sure just how productive I'll be... Anyways toodles!**


	13. Chapter 13

**How are lads? I've got another chapter here for ye now :) Hope ye all like it! My internet connection has been a bit on the shite side recently because of the weather but it's okay now at the moment so I thought I'd update this while I could! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The digidestineds sat again in silence to eat their food. Their rations were beginning to become scarce and morale was low. They had been unable to contact Gennai since before the river and had been unsuccessful at finding a crest after walking for miles through the woods and countryside. The severity of their situation was starting to hit them.

"Our food supply is running low," said Joe.

Cody looked up. "How much do we have left?"

"Enough for a morning and evening meal tomorrow and...just about enough for the day after."

Tai grimaced. "Well we've survived on little food before we can do it again."

"We could always hunt if we have to," said Sora putting her head on Tai's shoulder.

Joe raised an eyebrow. He always thought something was due to happen between Sora and Tai maybe now it finally was. Nevertheless he chose to ignore it. "Yeah that sounds like a plan," he said as he bent down to pick up something out of his bag.

"Oh my God Joe!" exclaimed Yolei. "Look."

"Huh?" asked Joe. Suddenly he realised what she was suggesting. He unfastened his digivice from his belt and sure enough it was beeping and glowing. "My crest must be near by!"

Tai breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's good news! C'mon let's look for it."

Tai, Sora, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Izzy and Joe hopped up immediately but Kari, Davis and Matt seemed less than enthusiastic.

"Come on guys," said Tai.

"Well someone should stay and mind camp," said Matt without looking up.

"Yeah and we can't leave Matt on his own," said Davis joining in. Kari didn't say anything she just sat beside Davis playing with the last of her food.

Tai pulled a face. "Well, okay then. Stay safe."

Davis simply smiled and went to put an arm around Kari. "Always."

Tai nodded and went to join the others. "Come on guys, the quicker we get the crest the better."

* * *

><p>Tk opened his eyes and for the second time in so many days was greeted with pain as he came to. "Ugh." He was lying on his back in a small ditch and rain was falling down on top of him.<p>

He made an attempt to sit up and check himself over to see what other injuries he could add to the list after his tumble. From the aching hotness on his forehead, cheek and chest he could tell he hadn't gotten far enough away from the hospital when it exploded and had burned his face. The skin on his right hand felt similar and was shiny, red and had several repulsive looking blisters along the knuckles. His jacket was scorched and the material had melted into his skin burning his chest badly. Tk took a deep breath. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

Tk began to peal away the scorched material from his chest, despite his best efforts he knew he was ripping off skin as well. After about five minutes of agony Tk finally managed to tear away all the burned bits of his jacket from his chest. He wiped his bloody fingers on his trousers took a deep breath and decided to look through the bags to see if there was anything he could apply to his damaged skin.

Tk grabbed the bags the doctor had packed. He hadn't really been paying attention when the doctor had been filling them so he wasn't too sure what was in them. However the blond couldn't help smiling after he discovered just how good of a haul he had.

The doctor had packed two tubes of antiseptic cream, burn ointment, a pot of fever pill, two pots of aspirin, a pot of an even stronger painkiller, two pots of antibiotics and several packets of antibacterial wipes, cleanser and bandages. His medical requirements were going to be met anyway and that was only bag one. The second bag which appeared to have been the doctor's own personal bag, contained a large bottle of water, a bottle of fizzy drink, two apples, a pear, a small amount of chocolate and a tuberware box of cold cooked pasta. Tk grimaced this had obviously been the doctor's packed food for the day. Although Tk was happy to have the supplies he couldn't help feel bad at the fact that only a few hours ago the doctor had prepared this food for himself and now he'd never eat it.

Tk applied the burn ointment tentatively to his hand, chest and face and proceeded to bandage up his hand and chest. His face wasn't as sore and besides he had no mirror to see it so he left it clear of bandages. Tk repacked the bags and got ready to leave. For the first time he realised he wasn't actually sure where he was going. He considered heading back towards the city but dismissed that thought. The city was too dangerous he was better off taking his chances with the woods. As he got to his feet and began to limp forward he just hoped he'd find his friends soon. Find his friends before another digimon attack, find them before they began to turn on each other.

* * *

><p>"See anything?" asked Tai as he turned over another rock in the hope of finding Joe's crest.<p>

"Nada thing." replied Cody and he and Armadillomon stuck their heads out from under a ditch.

Joe sighed and looked at his digivice again. They were definitely getting closer because its glow was more intense than it had been when they were back at camp. "We're close," he said. "I know we are we just-

"Hey look up there!" exclaimed Yolei pointing upwards.

Everyone craned their necks and stared up at the tall tree. Joe was just about to ask what Yolei was pointing at when he saw it. A gold chain sparkled against the light from the moon, It was his crest!

"Finally," said Tai with a goofy grin.

"Yeah," smiled Joe. "Only how are we going to get it?"

The tree was tall and the branches at the very top where the crest was seemed weak and flimsy. Joe doubted they'd hold anyone's weight even Cody's. However it was worth a try.

"I'll climb it if you want?" said Sora. "I'm probably the lightest.

Sora went to step forward but Joe put his arm out stopping her. "No. It's my crest if anyone is going to do something risky to get it, it should be me it's only fair."

"Okay."

The first few feet were no problem for Joe. There was plenty of grooves in the bark for him to grip onto and the branches were sturdy enough to hold his weight. It was only when he was up about fifteen or sixteen metres that he began to encounter problems. He was aware of the sound of cracking as he began putting his weight on some of the branches and the bark of the tree was becoming slipperier. He gulped and carried on. He was only maybe six metres away from the chain. He could do this.

He knew he shouldn't but the temptation was too great and he looked down. From up here his friends looked so insignificant. Just looking at them made him feel dizzy...

"Joe don't look down! Just carry on! You'll be okay!" Shouted Tai.

Joe focused on Tai until the dizziness went. "Oh... Okay I'll be down as soon as I get the-

Joe squinted his eyes. Something wasn't right. He could see two pinpoint red dots in the forest just behind his friends. It was almost as if someone was watching them.

"Guys watch out there is someone behind you!" Roared the blue haired digidestined.

"Huh?" Tai turned around and was face to face with a robot like digimon.

"ANDROMON!"

"Why if it isn't the chosen children," said Andromon stepping out of the darkness.

Tai looked back up at Joe. "Joe hurry get the crest now!"

Joe nodded and ignoring the sound of cracking wood beneath him began to run up the tree like a possessed squirrel.

"Not so fast," laughed Andromon. "LIGHTNING BLADE!"

The powerful attack ruptured a branch just beneath Joe and caused multiple splinters of wood to shoot into his calf. Joe bit his lip and carried on. He needed to get the crest.

"Armadillomon!" cried Cody. "Digivolve!"

Armadillomon nodded.

ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVED TO... ANKYLOMON!

Ankylomon charged forward towards Andromon.

"TAIL HAMMER!"

The attack hit Andromon hard but the android like digimon recovered quickly and prepared to attack again but his focus wasn't on Ankylomon. Instead the digimon was still trying to hit Joe.

"LIGHTNING BLADE"

This time the attack hit a branch above Joe's head and it took all of the young doctor's strength not to fall from the tree. He was almost at the crest. He couldn't fail now.

Ankylomon pounced on Andromon in an attempt to bring the foe down but Andromon easily threw Ankylomon off of himself.

Joe was just under the branch of which his crest hung from but it was still out of his reach. He had no choice he'd have to jump for it.

Joe made a leap for the crest just as he heard Andromon launch another attack.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

Joe's hand clasped around the cold metal chain of his crest just as Andromon's blast erupted on the branch it had been hanging from sending Joe hurtling towards the forest's hard ground.

**Sure there we go, I'll leave it here for now! 'Til next time, toodles :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**How are ya lads? I had this chapter sitting on the laptop just waiting to be uploaded so here it is! Hope you enjoy it :) it's a little shorter than my previous chapters but that's because I have a little bit more planned for the next few! **

**Oh and to Polly want a who asked me if I am British, I am not, nor am I acting British. I am actually Irish! :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"GOMAMON!" Screamed Joe as he hurtled towards the ground.

The crest in Joe's hand shone brightly. The beams from the crest began to form together at the foot of the tree they formed Gomamon.

Gomamon looked up and gasped. "JOE!"

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLED TO IKKAKUMON!"

Before Joe could crash into the ground Ikkakumon caught him in his long white fur on his back. "You okay buddy?"

"Ikkakumon? You... you saved me."

"Well what else is a digimon partner for silly?" Asked Ikkakumon as he lowered Joe to the ground. "Now let's take care of the idiot that nearly killed you."

Ikakumon stared at Andromon and growled. "You'll pay for hurting my friend you hunk of junk. HARPOON TORPEDO!"

Ikakumon's attack hit home but Andromon barely seemed to notice.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

Ikkakumon just about managed to dodge the assault.

"Ikkakumon you're going to have to digivolve again!" Roared Joe.

Ikkakumon turned to his partner and nodded.

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLED TO ZUDOMON!

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

This time the attack did damage and Andromon was knocked backwards.

Ankylomon charged forward. "TAIL HAMMER!"

The Andromon groaned and made a move to attack Ankylomon.

"Not so fast robot boy!" Growled Zudomon. "HAMMER BOOMERANG!"

Zudomon flung his weapon at Andromon and it tore through the android's chest leaving a gaping hole. The Andromon was dead before Zudomon's hammer had even returned to him.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Zudomon and Anklyomon digivolved back to their rookie forms.

Gomamon jumped up into Joe's arms. "You okay Joe?"

"Yeah Gomamon," said Joe with a smile. "I had a good safety net."

"Hey who you calling a net?"

Joe smiled down at his digimon. "I sure missed you Gomamon."

Gomamon scowled. "I suppose I may have missed you a little bit."

Joe laughed and hugged his digimon. "Come on let's get you something to eat."

"Hey, Joe did I mention how much I missed you?"

Everyone laughed at Gomamon's goofiness.

"Come on guys," said Izzy.

* * *

><p>Tk was panting heavily as he made his way through the woods. The uneven forest floor and exposed tree roots made it difficult to use his crutches without catching them in the ground. Not that it mattered really. The pains in his ribs, arm, ankle and chest insured that Tk had to take many breaks and he couldn't walk for more than about five minutes without having to sit down for about fifteen minutes. The way he was going his trek was going to take a while.<p>

Tk took two aspirin and a large gulp of water and relaxed for a moment. He was feeling quite tired but he could still see the smoke from the ruins of the hospital and he knew he was still too close in case some of the Garurumon had somehow survived the blast.

Tk sighed and pulled himself to his feet it was time to plough on. Tk hated using crutches. They were too loud, far too loud. If there was any digimon in the area he was a sitting duck just asking to get attacked. It was times like these were he really wished he was with his friends.

Tk decided to walk for another half an hour or so before finding a dry spot to sleep for the night. Tk limped his way through the woods but the darkness and the messy ground wasn't a good mix. He caught his foot under a tree root and went crashing to the ground. "Ugh," he groaned weakly. He tried to pull himself up but he just didn't have the strength anymore. He scanned the area quickly and saw some thick shrubbery to his left. He crawled along on his stomach and rolled himself under the shrubs. He was panting loudly and fatigue was starting to take over. As he drifted off he hoped nobody would find him before he got a chance to rest.

* * *

><p>Back at camp Kari lay asleep by the fire as Matt and Davis whispered in low voices in case the others came back.<p>

"Who does Devimon wants us to get next?" asked Matt. The glare of the fire in his eyes made the eerie redness of Devimon's influence quite noticeable.

Davis thought for a moment. "He didn't say but I don't think we should try Tai, Cody or Joe, I don't think they'd turn even if they were influenced by Devimon.

Matt nodded. "What about Ken? He does have a history after all."

Davis bit his lip. "Maybe although since he's been going out with Yolei he's been even happier. I'm not sure. What about Izzy he is angry about Mimi after all."

"Nah, it's because of Devimon that Mimi is dead, he definitely won't join us."

The two boys grimaced. This was more difficult than they thought it was going to be.

Matt glanced over at Kari's sleeping form. "What about-

"No," said Davis forcibly for a moment Devimon's darkness left his eyes. "We're not touching Kari. She isn't part of this."

Matt was taken aback by Davis's forcefulness but before he could say anything he could hear the others were on their way back.

"Hey guys," called Joe cheerfully. "Look who's back!"

Joe raced over to Davis and Matt with Gomamon in his arms.

"Gomamon!" said Matt. "Long time no see." The shadows of Devimon's curse became invisible again in Matt's eyes. "It's nice to see you buddy."

As the others caught up with Joe and Gomamon, Davis and Matt's conversation was dropped. Nobody had any idea that the two digidestineds had been discussing their lives so callously. Nobody knew at all.

**Ciao for now! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Most likely my last chapter for a few days (maybe a week or two) I'm back to Uni on Tuesday and I have assignments and tests and shite when I go back and I'm away down the country next weekend without my laptop or an internet connection... fun, fun, fun! Yeah... anywho I have a longer than usual chapter here for ye now! Might just be a paragraph longer but that's still longer so yeah! **

**Reviews are always nice! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

Tk woke up and cursed himself for setting his alarm so early. He rolled over to turn off the alarm clock and was met with a handful of leaves. "Huh?"

Tk opened his eyes and remembered he wasn't at home anymore but in amongst leaves on the forest floor. "Then what's with the beeping?" he asked himself groggily. Tk sat up weakly and everything ached. His bones and muscles were sore from sleeping on the cold damp ground and although the sun was now high in the sky meaning he'd slept for longer than he had intended Tk still didn't feel well rested.

He ran his hand through his hair and yawned. He went to stretch but his arms didn't seem to want to move. He let out a depressed sigh. As Tk looked around he was vaguely aware of the fact he could still hear beeping.

"Hold on," said Tk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his digivice. His eyes widened with realisation. His digivice was beeping and glowing just like Cody's did when his crest was near. "My crest!"

Tk pushed himself to his feet suddenly finding strength from somewhere. "Need to find it. Now."

Tk grabbed his bags swallowed two aspirin dry and got going. He needed to get to that crest and fast. He used his digivice almost like a compass and searched wherever it beeped the loudest.

After about twenty minutes he was sweating madly and panting furiously but he had no intention of resting until he found it. No matter how long it took.

The crutches came in useful as they made it easier for him to check trees and under leaves and he could just push everything away with them. However he was having no luck.

It wasn't until Tk started seeing black dots in his vision and thought that he was going to pass out that he decided he needed to rest.

He was starting to think his injuries were worse than what the doctor had told him in the hospital. He knew it would hurt to walk on his ankle and that his ribs would be tender but this was ridiculous. Every breath felt like a vice was tightening around his ribs and lungs and the burn ointment he was using on his face, chest and hand only offered minimal relief. No wonder the doctor hadn't wanted him to move about before the digimon had attacked the hospital. He really wasn't ready.

Tk felt sick from hunger so he decided to eat a bit of his food before searching for the crest again but he knew he couldn't eat much. He only allowed himself one of the apples and a small piece of chocolate to keep his sugar levels up and then he pushed himself to his feet again.

His head spun when he stood up and he was starting to think he need not even bother taking the aspirin that they were doing nothing. He considered cracking into the more extreme pain killer but he wanted to keep that for when he met up with his friends again in case they needed it. Tk sighed and tried to ignore the pain as he continued forward.

Tk walked on for another few minutes but he was beginning to feel nervous. He wasn't sure if it was the wind or something else but the trees above his head were rustling more so than they had earlier and he swore he heard voices just a moment ago. Tk stopped took a deep breath and tried to ignore his fears and walk onwards. If something or someone was after him he needed to find that crest and soon.

Tk stumbled through a clearing in the trees and gasped in awe. Just outside the forest was a large crystal clear lake and a waterfall. Tk glanced up at the waterfall and he would bet his bottom dollar the waterfall was part of the river he had been swept down earlier. All he'd have to do was find his crest and climb the rocky bank by the waterfall to higher ground and follow the river back to his friends. He was pretty sure he remembered where he had last seen the others if he walked to there he was sure to meet up with them sooner or later right?

Tk was so consumed in his own thoughts he didn't hear the small crowd of digimon gather around him. He wasn't even aware that he wasn't on his own until one of the creatures began laughing frantically.

Tk turned and seen a group of about ten Gazimon had gathered around him. Tk gulped and took a step backwards.

The Gazimon were laughing like a pack of hyenas. "You have nowhere to run Blondie."

Tk took off to his left towards the waterfall as fast as his ankle would allow him but he knew he didn't really stand any chance of out running the Gazimon.

One of the Gazimon charged forward with its claws outstretched ready to strike and Tk just about managed to push it away with a crutch before it was too late. Tk panted heavily and tried to run again but the Gazimon kept charging forward. Tk managed to send the first few flying with a well aimed hit to the head with the crutch but it wasn't long before one of the Gazimon out sped him and struck him hard in the chest knocking him back into the water.

The rabbit like digimon's claws tore away at Tk's bandages and went even deeper into his flesh. With a great deal of effort Tk managed to throw the creature away from him and scramble on to his feet.

He tried to wade through the lake to the waterfall if only he could climb up the bank. Gazimon were strong but they weren't good climbers. If he could get to the bank he'd be free of them.

Tk tried to beat off any Gazimon that charged at him but his actions were more sluggish now. He was still hitting the digimon but not as hard as he'd have liked. As soon as they were down they were back up again. There was just too many of them.

Two Gazimon lunged at him at the same time and each grabbed one of his crutches. The force of the digimon sent Tk down into the water again. Tk jumped up quickly. He couldn't afford to stay down for long. The Gazimon had been distracted by his crutches but if he was knocked down again he knew it would be the end of him.

Tk struggled onwards. He willed himself to make it to the rock face. "Come on."

A Gazimon pounced forward and sunk its claws deep into Tk's hip. Tk hissed and reached back to grab the digimon. He tore it from his back and flung it behind him knocking out another Gazimon in the process.

Two down... eight to go.

Two more Gazimon charged forward as Tk reached the rock face. Both of the digimon sunk their fangs into Tk's leg trying to pull him back down into the water. Tk's hands scrambled on a small ledge as he attempted to get a decent grip. He couldn't see it but he could feel it. Under his finger tips there was a small beaded chain. It was his crest. "Come on," he gasped as he tried to pull himself upwards. The crest seemed to be imbedded into the rock he'd have to pull it away. "Come on!"

Tk held on to the chain and pulled on it hard, his knuckles were white with the effort he was putting in. However the Gazimon were dragging him down. Two more of the rabbit digimon had flung themselves at him slicing his legs with their sharp claws and fangs. He was slowly falling backwards into the water.

"I've had enough of this!" roared a Gazimon from the lake. "ELECTRIC STUN BLAST!"

The attack hit Tk in the small of his back and he was sent plummeting into the water. Tk felt numb as all the Gazimon began to drag him down to the lake's floor as the crest in his balled hand glowed bright gold.

Bright beams of light blasted from the crest in Tk's hand and shot to the surface. The bright lights blinded the Gazimon and they released Tk from their grasp. The blond took his chance and tried to fight his way to the surface. But his body was weak, he fought but he just didn't have the power to get to the surface.

Tk was almost about to lose consciousness and had begun to fall backwards deeper into the lake when he was aware of something pulling him upwards.

Tk was pulled right out of the water and coughed as his lungs were met with the gloriously cool air.

"Tk are you alright?" asked a familiar voice.

Tk's eyes widened and he looked up. "Angemon!"

"The one and only."

"Bu... but how?" Tk was starting to feel weak as the attacks of the Gazimon were taking their toll.

"Your crest brought me back to you old pal," said Angemon as he carried Tk to the top of the waterfall and away from the Gazimon which were unsuccessfully trying to climb up the bank. Angemon placed Tk down gently on the grass and grimaced. His partner's breathing was irregular and the blond was barely conscious, he had deep gashes from were the Gazimon had struck him and he was losing blood fast.

"Tk come on you have to stay with me." said Angemon as he tried to lift Tk into a sitting position.

Angemon took the bags off Tk's back. Tk reached forward to grab them. "There's... there's medicine i-in the bags," he stuttered.

Tk fumbled through the bag and cracked open the heavy duty pain killers. "Screw the others," Tk said with a small smile. " I think they'll forgive me."

Tk swallowed two pain killers and water and took out the antiseptic, burn ointment and bandages. "I'm going to need your help Angemon."

Tk's head felt fuzzy but he tried hard to stay conscious as he and Angemon cleaned the bites and scratches and they wrapped the bandages around all the cuts. Tk was covered in so many scratches and gashes that by the time all the wounds were covered he nearly resembled a mummy. The area on his back where the Gazimon had struck him with his attack wasn't even bruised so they left it clear of bandages.

They had just finished as the pain killers began to kick in and Tk felt even more sleepy. Tk yawned as Angemon dedigivolved back into Patamon. "I could... I could do with a rest Pata," said Tk softly as he allowed himself to slide down onto his side. Patamon curled up beside him. "I'll keep you safe Tk," he said. "Don't worry okay?"

Tk simply smiled a response as fatigue took over and he drifted into sleep.

**Think I'll leave it there for now! A whole Tk chapter instead of a paragraph, that's different anyway xD Toodles! **


	16. Chapter 16

**How are ya lads? Long time no writing I know but I was back up to Uni last week and had essays, assignments and tests and all the rest of that horrible stuff to be at! As well as that I was away down in Cork at the weekend (amazing city by the way no bins on the streets yet there is no litter or even chewing gum on the footpaths... awesome like) and I'm only really back to the world of the internet now so here we are... Happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Kari yawned and continued to scroll through Tk's music and photos on his iPod as she took the last watch for the night. Kari couldn't help smile at some of the photos she'd never realised how good of a photographer the blond had been. There was seemingly endless photos from last summer when they had spent a month holiday in the digiworld, photos of Patamon and Gatomon, photos of Tai and Matt and all the older kids at their secondary school graduation. And most heart wrenchingly... there were lots of pictures of her and Tk smiling up happily at the camera without a care in the world. It wasn't until she reached the picture of herself and Tk in New York that she began to cry. Why did he have to be gone?

"I'm not a master at this but I don't think it's a good idea to be playing around on an iPod when you're supposed to be on watch." said a friendly voice.

Kari gasped, looked up and tried to wipe her eyes quickly as Yolei came to sit beside her. It wasn't until the older girl had sat down that she realised Kari had been crying.

"Are you okay?"

"It's Tk's iPod," replied Kari simply.

Yolei looked at the small device in Kari's hands and seen the photo of her and Tk in New York.

"I always liked that photo of the two of you," she said softly.

"Yeah," said Kari. "Tk was always very photogenic."

"So are you."

"I think-I think, we ju-just looked well together," said Kari who was trying hard to hold back tears now.

Yolei bit her lip, she knew Kari had always liked Tk but what could she say? Instead of saying anything she just took her friend's hand in her own to comfort her.

Kari placed her head on Yolei's shoulder. "I loved him Yol," she said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"I know," said Yolei simply. "I know." Yolei glanced around the group of sleeping digidestined and couldn't help focusing on Davis. "What about Davis though?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like him Kari?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you agree to go out with him if you loved Tk?" asked Yolei. "When you were on the phone to me the night before all this happened and you and Tk were going to spend a day in the digiworld together, well I thought you were going to tell him how you felt."

"I was- started Kari but she seemed unsure about how to finish the sentence. "Then I was talking to Davis, he was just in the computer lab when I arrived and... I don't know he asked me out and I was going to laugh it off and tell him no but... I don't know all of a sudden it was like I was seeing him in a different light, all of a sudden it was like he was a new man and I was meeting him for the first time. All of a sudden it was like he wasn't Davis anymore."

Yolei furrowed her brow in confusion. She wasn't quite sure what Kari meant. "He seems like the same Davis to me," she said finally.

"Maybe," said Kari quietly. "I might end it with him."

Yolei glanced down at Kari again. "Because of Tk?"

"Well-

"Look Kari I know it isn't really any of my business but if you think you like Davis I wouldn't throw him away. I know you loved Tk and he loved you Kari but... he's gone Kari and he wouldn't want you to live your life sad and alone either. Davis is a good kid and he adores you. Maybe you should give him a chance."

Kari opened her mouth to say something but all of a sudden she wasn't sure about what to say. Maybe Yolei was right...

"Tk would want you to be happy," said Yolei.

Kari simply stared over at the form of her sleeping boyfriend. She couldn't argue with the fact that Tk would want her to be happy. But did that really translate to staying with Davis?

Just then Gomamon rolled over and accidentally hit Joe in the face who was woken up immediately. Joe sat up and cut Gomamon a look. "Thanks for the wake up call buddy."

Joe got up and stretched and joined Kari and Yolei. "I suppose it's nearly time to get going?" he suggested.

"Yeah," said Kari. "I suppose so."

"Sure we'll get something ready to eat for everyone and we'll be ready to get on our way faster eh Joe?" prompted Yolei.

Joe nodded and the pair walked over to Joe's bags to prepare breakfast.

* * *

><p>About ninety minutes later the gang were on the move again. Tai and Sora led the pack with Joe and Cody close behind followed by Ken and Yolei, Matt walked alone behind them and Kari and Davis walked together a little bit away from the others.<p>

"Do you think it was a digidestined that created the virus?" asked Kari randomly.

Davis stiffened. "Wh... what? you mean like... like one of us here?"

Kari grimaced. "No," she said finally. "I trust all of you. I mean like one of the other digidestined. Maybe someone outside of Japan even. Oh... I really don't know I'm just thinking out loud."

Kari walked on a little way ahead of Davis. "Shit," thought Davis. "If she thought a digidestined had started the virus what if the others did?" Davis could feel Devimon's influence becoming stronger... he felt less like himself... he could feel Devimon controlling his feelings, his actions...

Kari seemed aware Davis wasn't following her. "You okay Davis?"

"Yeah," lied the football player quickly. "I'm fine." He ran to catch up with Kari and wrapped his arm around her, he felt her flinch slightly but he ignored it. If anyone started to think a digidestined was capable of unleashing the virus he had to act natural as to not arise suspicion. "Just keep calm," he told himself.

"It's just I know we've battled evil digimon in the past but I don't think any digimon is capable of this, capable of killing so many people, capable of actually killing us," said Kari quietly.

Davis didn't really know what to say. His mind was fuzzy part of him wanted to tell Kari the truth about the virus about the deal with Devimon about everything. But... he couldn't as much as he fought it Devimon's grasp was just too strong. Every time he opened his mouth to tell her the truth a pounding pain in his head stopped him.

Davis unravelled his arm from Kari's shoulders and took her hands in his instead. He knew he couldn't tell her the whole truth but the brunette wanted to be as honest with her as he could be.

Kari looked up at Davis intently, her deep brown eyes were filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I love you Kari," he said seriously. No joke, no influence from Devimon's curse. He was serious. "Really I do."

Kari opened her mouth to respond but suddenly she wasn't sure what to say. Davis meant a lot to her really he did but... did she love him? Could she describe her feelings being that strong? She had never felt for Davis what she had felt for Tk but if that was the case why did she ever agree to call Davis her boyfriend? What were those weird feelings she had felt the other day? And now... well Tk was gone, nothing could ever happen between them. Not now. Not ever. Never. Had Tk been the only reason she hadn't dated Davis in the past? Yet, Tk had had so many chances to ask her out over the years and he never did yet Davis had asked her numerous times and she had always turned him down, well at least until the other day. Maybe Tk had never loved her the way she thought he did. Maybe, well maybe she was supposed to date Davis... Ugh this was so confusing.

Kari opened her mouth to speak again although she still wasn't too sure about what to say and that's when Davis kissed her. It wasn't like the overly passionate kisses they shared in the computer lab, it was different. Davis kissed her softly, he kissed her in the same sort of way she always imagined her and Tk's first kiss would be like. Except he wasn't Tk. His lips delicately connected with hers and he took her breath away in a way she never thought Davis could. This wasn't like the showy kiss of the other day. This was real. But all too quickly it was over, Davis pulled away gently leaving Kari aching for more, another kiss like that. Another kiss that made her feel alive again.

"Hey guys look!" called Tai raising his digivice. "It's glowing!"

"Mine too," exclaimed Sora. "Both our crests must be close!"

As Davis and Kari ran, the bearer of the crest of light was vaguely aware she was still holding Davis' hand but unlike earlier, this time she didn't mind.

Davis grinned as he ran forward, Devimon had promised Kari would love him maybe now the evil digimon was finally keeping up to his end of the bargain... However there was still a part of him that felt guilt and sorrow, there was still a part of him that would give up everything he had now just to put everything right again and back to normal. Unfortunately though, Davis's voice of reason was once again silenced by the overwhelming strength of Devimon's influence.

Everyone raced forward and formed a circle to look at the glowing digivices. Both seemed to indicate to go west. Tai pulled Sora into an enthusiastic hug and swung her around. "We're going to get out digimon back!"

* * *

><p>After a half an hour of travelling westwards Tai felt he had almost celebrated too soon. Although his and Sora's digivices were still beeping and glowing they were having no luck finding anything.<p>

Cody slumped down on a rock. "I always hated hide and seek."

"Me too," said Yolei. "People always found me too easily."

"Probably because you'd never shut up," muttered Ken under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing sweetie."

Tai began kicking the ground sending up dust clouds. "I just want Agumon back."

Tai went to walk on but Joe grabbed his arm. "Wait Tai keep kicking at the ground I think I saw something."

"Huh?" Tai looked down at the dusty ground and began kicking away with his foot harder this time, he sent clouds of dust and dirt skyward but sure enough...

"Look!"

Along with dirt popped a golden chain and tag from the ground. "A crest!"

"Whose is it?"

Tai and Sora both knelt down side by side to investigate the pattern. It was a heart.

"It's mine!" cried Sora.

Sora picked the chain up from the ground and it began to glow bright pink in her hand. "How will I summon Biyomon though?"

"Well when Armadillomon and Gomamon came back we were in danger," said Joe.

Sora made a face. "I don't really want to have to run into an evil digimon first."

"What if you just try calling her?" suggested Tai standing up and brushing himself off.

Tai extended a hand to Sora and helped her up. "It's worth a try I suppose," she said.

Sora stood up tall, held out the crest and digivice and took a deep breath. "WITH THE POWER OF THE CREST OF LOVE I SUMMON BIYOMON!"

Sora's voice echoed for a moment and just when it looked like nothing was going to happen the crest and digivice began glowing again. Bright beams of light shot out of both devices and intertwined in the air to form...

"BIYOMON!" Screamed Sora and she snatched the bird like digimon from the air in front of her. "Oh, Biyo, Biyo, Biyo, Biyo!"

Biyomon buried her face in Sora's chest. "Oh Sora, I've missed you so much!"

"Me too Biyo. Me too."

Tai wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder. "Come on guys let's find Agumon and we can extend this little get together."

**Toodles :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**What's this? Two chapters in one night, bejaysus that's new! xD Sure why the fuck not eh? Hope you like it!**

"Tk?"

Tk opened his eyes and looked up to see Patamon staring down at him. "Tk, you've been asleep for a long time. I was getting worried."

Tk tried to pull himself up into a sitting position but he was feeling quite sick. His back where the Gazimon had attacked him was in agony and his legs were torn to ribbons and felt hot and sticky. Not to mention the fact that his ankle had swollen whilst he was asleep and he had the worst headache known to man.

"I think we should move away from here Tk," said Patamon. "I heard the Gazimon talking they know we're only up here if they talk to a bigger digimon or figure out how to climb up here then-

"I don't think I can move Pata," said Tk.

Patamon's eyes widened. "What do you mean Tk?"

Tk lay back down and closed his dull eyes. "I just don't have the strength."

"But, Tk what about your friends?"

"What use to them am I like this?" asked Tk rhetorically. "I can't even stand up on my own."

"Tk... what, what if I digivolve into Pegasusmon? Then I can carry you!" Said Patamon the desperation in his voice was palpable.

"Patamon... I-I can't."

"Tk!" Patamon cried more forceful than before. "You can't give up!" Patamon nudged Tk gently with his nose. "Come on Tk stay with me, please don't go to sleep!"

Tk opened an eye to look at Patamon. The small digimon's eyes were full of tears. "I'm not giving up Pata," he said. "I'm just not strong enough to travel yet." Patamon looked at Tk skeptically he didn't believe the blond and Tk didn't even seem to believe in himself. This was bad.

"Don't go to sleep yet though Tk please?" begged Patamon. "What if you have something to eat first? Take some medicine? Maybe you'll feel stronger then Tk."

Tk sighed he knew his digimon wasn't going to let up. With a great deal of effort he managed to force himself to sit up. His head pounded and his throat was on fire. He didn't really think food and medicine would make him feel much better but he didn't want to upset Patamon. "Okay buddy."

The pair sat and ate and Tk dosed himself up on medication. While they ate Tk told Patamon everything; about Mimi, the city, Davis, everything.

Patamon finished off the pasta and looked up. "If Davis is really what you say he is I don't think we can risk not catching up with your friends we're going to have to find them soon."

Tk nodded. "I'm feeling a bit better," he lied. "But... I don't think I'm strong enough to walk yet Pata."

"Do you want me to digivolve into Pegasusmon?"

Tk looked up at the sky it was dark, cloudy and bleak. He sighed and thought that the sky pretty much summed up how he was feeling. "Yeah, but I don't think we should fly. If there is swarms of Kuwagamon up there or anything we'll be in trouble."

Patamon nodded. "We'll stick to the forest then."

"Yeah," said Tk with a smile. "Go on then!"

PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVED TO PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE!

"Come on Tk," said Pegasusmon as he lowered himself to the ground so it would be easier for Tk to climb up on his back. "Let's go."

Tk still felt like shit but the pain killers were beginning to kick in and the pain in his legs and ankle had become just about bearable. However the tablets didn't seem to be doing much for his headache nor his throat and his back where the Gazimon had struck him was as painful as ever as with every step Pegasusmon took he felt his head pound as his lower spine cease. But he couldn't worry his digimon partner anymore. He just couldn't. He coughed wearily and struggled to hold on to Pegasusmon's mane.

"Just hold on Tk," said Pegasusmon reassuringly. "We'll find Matt and the others in no time."

"I really hope so Pegasusmon, really I do," mumbled the child of hope as he attempted to cling onto his digimon's mane as Pegasusmon upped his pace. Although something was telling him he'd never see his brother again. He coughed again.

The pair attempted to chat as they travelled but it wasn't long before Pegasusmon was merely getting "yeah" and "no" and the odd "really?" reply from his partner. The digimon couldn't help but worry at his friend's lack of responses. "Tk are you okay?"

Tk who was practically slumped over Pegasusmon's back merely replied with a very unconvincing "I'm fine." The blond's headache had not in anyway subsided and he had long since closed his tired eyes as watching the landscape as they moved was only making his headache worse not only that his back just didn't seem to want to allow him to sit anymore and he could only keep hold of Pegasusmon by practically laying on the digimon's back and neck.

"You don't sound fine to me," replied Pegausmon as the horse like digimon slowed his pace to a gentle trot.

"D-don't worry about me," stuttered Tk. "Just keep on movi-

Before the blond could finish his sentence however he lost consciousness and tumbled from Pegasusmon's back.

"Tk!" cried Pegasusmon. The digimon nudged the teen gently with his nout but the blond barely even stirred.

Pegasusmon dipped his head and tapped Tk's forehead with his nose. The boy was burning up with fever. How could he not have noticed? Pegasusmon proceeded to roll Tk on to his side to check his back. He remembered Tk telling him that the Gazimon had hit him on the back but when there was no mark yesterday he'd just figured the digimon hadn't broken the skin. Yet now when Pegausmon carefully pulled up Tk's jacket to investigate he couldn't help gasp.

The previously undamaged skin had now turned a deathly and sickly black. When Pegasusmon tipped Tk's back with his nose the skin began to break and trickles of blood and pus seeped from the ghastly wound.

Tk opened his eyes and coughed weakly. "Di-did I f-f-fall?"

"Tk when you said a Gazimon hit you in the back, you didn't mean it got you with its Electric Stun Blast did you?" asked Pegausmon worriedly ignoring the boy's queestion. He knew what the answer was going to be but he didn't want Tk to say it.

"...yeah... why?" asked Tk confused. He was barely conscious and looked quite dazed.

Pegasusmon growled in desperation. The Gazimon's attack although not too severe to digimon would be horrific on humans. It had a paralysing quality to it as well no wonder Tk hadn't been able to sit up. The infection spreading from the attack would be serious and although Pegasusmon was by no means qualified as a doctor even he knew the red streaks climbing up Tk's back signified blood poisoning. Even the antibiotics and antiseptic in the backpacks wouldn't be strong enough for this. The fever and infection was far too violent for that. There was nothing he could do for Tk as a Pegasusmon he'd have to digivolve into Magnaangemon and use his Magna Antidote attack if Tk had any chance of surviving.

"Tk?" prompted Pegasumon. "Tk, to help you I'm going to need your help, I'm going to have to digivolve into Magnaangemon."

Tk looked up at Pegasusmon but his usually blue eyes had faded to grey. "I-it's t-t-too late," he said. "B-b-blo-od po-po-iso-ning."

"No Tk it's not!" spoke Pegasusmon bravely. "You-you can't give up now kid! You have to keep fighting Tk come on!"

"But Pegasusmon l-look at me."

"Tk like I said if I can just digivolve into Magnaangemon I can help you! But I can only help you as long as you don't give up on yourself! I can only digivolve when the Hope inside you is strong. Tk please don't give up. It's not over."

"No... hope, too weak... P-P-Pegasusmon I can't get over this."

Pegasusmon could feel himself starting to panic, Tk's lack of self belief was making him feel weak. If Tk stopped believing in himself... well then they were both doomed.

"G-go on without me Pegasusmon, help the others. I'll only slow you down... you d-don't n-n-eed me, I'm a hopeless case r-r-right now."

Tk closed his eyes and Pegasusmon felt himself getting weaker and weaker until he dedigivolved back into Patamon.

"No," cried Patamon. The small digimon flung himself at Tk. "Tk come on! You gotta wake up. We've been in worse situations before remember? Remember when Devimon was going to grab you? Everything seemed hopeless then but I was able to digivolve into Angemon and I saved you remember? Tk please!"

Tk opened his eyes and looked at his digimon partner. "You ca-can still help the others Pata just... well this time you'll have to-to go on wi-without me alright?"

"NO!" screamed Patamon loudly. "I'm not giving up on you Tk. Fight this I know you can. What about when you thought Matt abandoned you after Tai went missing when we defeated Etemon yeah? You thought you'd never see your friends again and everything looked bad but what happened? You didn't give up and we found everyone again!"

Tk sighed. "It's different this time," he mumbled.

"No it's not!" pleaded Patamon tugging gently on Tk's jacket to keep him awake. "What about when Puppetmon took us hostage and we thought we were going to die? You didn't give up then either Tk! You fought and we beat that wooden goon remember?"

Tk didn't respond he just closed his tired and dull eyes, the crest and tag around his neck was fading and began to form a different symbol. Tk however didn't even seem to notice.

Patamon furrowed his brow. "No no no no no... the crest of despair!"

The small digimon charged forward and rammed his little body into Tk's chest.

The blond groaned coughing violently and then opened his eyes. "That hurt Pata."

"Look Tk, we've been through so much over the years. So much! Together we defeated Devimon, Myotismon, all the dark masters, Piedmon even the digimon emperor, Oikawa and Malomyotismon! Not to mention we helped Tai and Matt beat Diaboromon! We're not losing now because of Gazimon! Tk please just don't give up on yourself! What will happen to the others if you can't get back to help them? What will happen to Cody or Sora or Matt or... or or Kari!"

Tk glanced up at Patamon. "Pata-

"I know everything looks bad now but it'll get better just don't give up on yourself! Tk you're the bearer of the crest of hope! What do we have without hope? What do your friends have without hope? They can't beat this without you! You need to fight this! Beat away the darkness Tk come on! Please!"

Tk blinked in confusion but then the reality of Patamon's words hit him. "They need me."

"Yes!"

"I have to stay strong for them."

"Yes Tk! Come on!"

"I-I-I can't give up not now, not before the biggest fight of our lives! PATAMON!"

The darkness of the crest of despair faded and was replaced by the warming glow of the crest of hope. Tk blinked slowly and opened his eyes which had returned to azure. "We can do it!"

PATAMON DIGIVOLVED TO ANGEMON!

ANGEMON DIGIVOLVED TO MAGNAANGEMON!

"Hold on Tk!"

MAGNA ANTIDOTE!"

Magnaangemon's healing rays struck Tk's back and head. Instantly ridding him of fever and infection. Tk could literarly feel the pain washing away as Magnaangemon's almighty power showered over him. It took almost all of Magnaangemon's strength but he healed the injuries left by the Gazimon before dedigivolving back to Patamon.

"PATAMON! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

"Yeah... I don't know what came over me there," said Tk raising a hand to his forehead to note his fever was totally gone. "I was acting so selfish, I totally forgot about the others. I'm sorry."

"It was your crest," said Patamon wisely. "Your illness and weakness caused your crest to transform to the crest of despair."

"The crest of despair?" asked Tk confused.

"Yeah, I remember Gennai telling me once that every digidestined has two crests. One good and one evil and if the digidestined ever loses faith in their own abilities or begins to fall into the darkness then the evil crest can take over the good one. You're lucky you were able to overpower it Tk, in your case I think the crest of despair might have killed you."

Tk nodded. "Woah, so the others all have opposite crests too?"

"Yeah, like I think Izzy's is ignorance and as far as I remember Joe's is the crest of fallibility. Basically the bad crest is the total opposite of the good one."

Tk nodded. "We'll have to hope nobody else's bad crest is activated then."

"Well after what you've been telling me I think Davis's one may already have been activated."

"And what's his crest?"

"The crest of chaos."

***Insert epic voice over em... voice here* Will the other digidestineds succumb to the power of the dark crests? Will Tk be challenged by the crest of despair again? Find out next time (or in a few times after the next time) in I Can Feel Your Fever Taking Over! *Insert cheering* ... Yeah I think my over tiredness from the weekend is hitting in xD Either that or I'm still drunk ha ! Toodles :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Long chapter is long! Well by my standards of long... Hahaha. So guys, not too sure when the next update will be really should start focusing on my exams that are coming up. I really don't want to be repeating exams in August so I should start studying... sigh. Mind you, I am like Queen Procrastinator so chances are you will get more chapters before I start my exams xD We'll see... ANYWAY, hope you like the update and I'll be back when I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: The little Irish girl still doesn't own Digimon. **

Tai was getting frustrated. They had found Sora's crest over an hour ago and he still hadn't found his. The digivices were so vague about how close the crests were it really annoyed him.

"Hey Tai," started Izzy. "Is your digivice reacting anymore?"

Tai glanced at his digivice again. "Yeah it's still glowing, it must be close... I think."

"That's what you said a half an hour ago," mumbled Matt bitterly.

Usually Tai would have taken the bait and snapped at the blond but he just didn't have the heart to now since Tk was gone.

"Yeah, I know Matt, but I really do think we're getting closer now okay?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Tai sighed. They had long since exited the woods. They seemed to be in a barren land. The sun was starting to fall and everyone was tired. Yet nobody intended on resting until they found the crest.

Gomamon suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "Eh guys, I think we might have company."

"You smell it too?" asked Biyomon.

Gomamon nodded.

The digidestineds faced the digimon. "Smell what?" asked Cody.

"Growlmon," said Armadillomon. "And-

"Metaltyrannomon," added Gomamon. "Tuskmon too."

Suddenly loud roars to their left caused all the digidestineds to scream. Just under half a mile away was a herd of Tuskmon, Metaltyrannomon and Growlmon. There must be at least twenty large dinosaur like digimon charging towards them.

"Oh shit," muttered Joe.

"Maybe they won't see us," said Yolei but everyone knew she was only fooling herself.

"HORN DRIVER!"

Although the digimon were still a good distance away the attack just about missed them.

Joe tumbled backwards and hopped back up onto his feet quickly. "TAI!" He yelled. "Get your crest! Quickly! Sora, Cody and I will try and hold these guys off but we're going to need Agumon!"

Tai nodded and raced off but he really didn't know if he was even running in the right way. "Must. Get. The. Crest."

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVED TO IKAKUMON!"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVED TO BIRDRAMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVED TO ANKYLOMON!"

The dinosaur digimon charged forward but they didn't seem interested in Birdramon, Ankylomon or Ikkakumon instead they were heading for...

"TAI RUN!" Yelled Kari.

Tai kept racing forward he could hear his digivice beeping louder he was heading in the right direction anyway.

"HORN DRIVER!"

"PYRO BLASTER!"

"NUCLEAR LAZOR!"

Tai somehow dodged the attacks and kept running forward.

"TAIL HAMMER!"

"METEOR WING!"

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

Birdramon, Ankylomon and Ikkakumon's attacks didn't seem to be doing too much. Still the herd kept moving.

"Birdramon!" cried Sora. "Digivolve!"

"You too Ikkakumon!"

BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVED TO GARUDAMON!"

IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVED TO ZUDOMON!"

The digievolutions temporarily distracted the herd and Tai took a moment to catch his breath.

He scanned the area quickly. He still couldn't see his crest. "Fuck sake," he muttered angrily.

"Tai!" called Izzy. "You need to keep running!"

As if to prove Izzy wasn't joking the Growlmon launched their attacks straight at the football player. It was a miracle they missed.

"WING BLADE!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

Finally the attacks seemed to be taking their toll on the herd and some of the digimon began to fall, but not enough.

"NUCLEAR LAZOR!"

This time the blast was too close for comfort and Tai was sent flying into the air. He crashed down hard in a crater left by the badly aimed attacks of the Growlmon.

Tai groaned and raised a hand to his forehead. Luckily he wasn't bleeding. He had almost climbed out of the crater when he seen it, the small golden chain poking out of the dust. "YES!"

Tai tore the chain from the dirt and raised it up to the sky. He was vaguely aware of the others screaming his name as he rose from the crater. In his excitement of finding his crest Tai had forgotten about the digimon whose attacks were heading straight for him. There was no time to run, no time to hide. As the attacks blasted around him Tai yelled Agumon's name as a cloud of smoke and dust engulfed him.

* * *

><p>"TAI!" Cried Sora. She tried to run forward but Joe grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up and off her feet.<p>

"You can't Sora!"

"Let me go Joe! Let me go!"

Davis's eyes widened. "Look!"

The smoke and dust had cleared enough to reveal a shape out by the horizon.

"Is that-

"IT'S WARGREYMON!" Exclaimed Kari.

Tai clung onto Wargreymon's neck there was tears in his eyes. "You-you saved me."

Wargreymon grinned showing off his sharp teeth. "Always."

Wargreymon stood up tall and brushed himself off. "Now," he said viciously. "It's time to show these digimon that there's only room for one dino in town!"

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Tai as he fist pumped the air. "You go Wargreymon.

Wargreymon flew upwards and instantly gained the attention of the herd.

"TERRA FORCE!"

The others joined in.

"WING BLADE!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

It was clear that the digidestineds had an advantage over the herd of dinosaur digimon. More and more of the dinos fell with every attack. It wasn't long before the infected beasts realised they were fighting a losing battle and began to retreat.

When the surviving digimon had retreated back far enough. Tai breathed a sigh of relief. "You did it guys!" he called up as their digimon began to return to them. Wargreymon dedigivolved as finally jumped into Tai's arms as Agumon.

"Tai, Tai!" cried Agumon and he hugged his digidestined partner. "I missed you Tai!"

"I missed you too buddy," replied Tai. "I missed you too."

"Tai!" Tai and Agumon looked up to see the others racing towards him. Agumon jumped down from Tai's arms as Sora reached them.

Sora was sobbing madly. Just as Tai was about to pull her into a hug she slapped him hard.

"What the Hell was that for?"

"I thought you were dead!" she cried. "Don't ever do that to me again. If I lost you Tai then I-I I don't know what I'd do."

Tai pulled her into him. "Shh," he soothed. "It's okay."

Sora stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, not quite as passionately as the other night though. "Just... just don't do that to me again," she said added breaking away.

Tai tapped his forehead against hers. "I won't."

"Good," she said kissing him again.

Agumon and Biyomon exchanged a look. "Humans are weird," said Agumon.

"Agreed," added Biyomon. "Really weird."

The others caught up with Tai and Sora. "Eh guys if you could quit being so em... teenagery for a moment please," said Joe awkwardly.

The couple broke away and grinned. "Okay Joe," said Tai kissing the top of Sora's head. "We'll try keep the secondary school antics to a minimum."

* * *

><p>"PEPPER BREATH!"<p>

Agumon set the twigs and dried leaves to light easily and Kari grinned. "It's sure nice to get the camp fire going quickly, thanks Agumon."

Agumon grinned showing off his teeth. "Sure I'm just fantastic you know."

"Yeah fantastic at scorching my trousers," said Ken as he brushed sparks from his knees.

"Woops," said Agumon.

Kari laughed and put her chilled hands into her pockets. "Huh?"

She felt the cool metal of the handgun in her pocket. How could she have forgotten about it? How did the others forget? She felt like she should hand it over to Tai but... but something held her back. Instead she took her hands from her pockets and acted like nothing had happened.

Although everyone was still upset over the loss of their friends a weak sense of normality had returned to the conversation amongst the group. The gang no longer sat in silence and had begun to chat again. Albeit small chat.

"I'm not sure if our plan is really working," said Izzy.

Tai stopped chatting to Sora and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know we are finding the crests and everything it's just... well it's happening really slowly don't you think?"

Yolei swallowed her food before speaking. "Well we're not going to find them all in one night Izzy. It's going to take time."

Izzy bit his lip, he looked as if he regretted saying anything. "I know it's just I think we'd cover more ground if we-

"You think we should split up?" Asked Sora cutting over him.

"Well, yes."

Joe played with his food in his container. "Why though? We still only have four digimon on our side. If we get attacked by a herd like we did today if we're on our own we wouldn't stand a chance."

"I know," said Izzy. "It's just if we split up, even into teams we could cover so much more ground quicker. We don't even have to split up for long, maybe a day or two and join back up again."

Ken took a bite from his food. "I don't think that's a good idea Izzy. What if we split up and end up going further away from our crests? I just don't think it's worth the risk."

Matt and Davis exchanged a look this could be there chance to break up the group, they'd easily be able to overpower someone and get them to join Devimon if the group split into subgroups.

"I think it's a good idea Izzy," said Matt.

"Me too," piped up Davis.

Tai couldn't help groaning. "Not you guys too?" he moaned. "Look it makes no sense to split up right now!"

"And why not?" barked back Matt standing up.

"You know right well why not Matt," said Tai. "You heard Joe and Ken."

"Yeah and?" retaliated Matt. "I know there's risks but I think if we find all the crests by the day after tomorrow by splitting up it's worth it don't you?"

Tai stood up now too. "No Matt, no I don't think it's a good idea. Do you know what happened the last time we split up into little groups to search for a crest? Do you?

"Tai don't-" began Yolei.

"Tk drowned! That's what!" Tai yelled. "So excuse me if I don't want to split the team up!"

"Bastard," muttered Matt. The blond lunged forward and punched Tai hard on the jaw knocking him down. Matt proceeded to jump on the brunette and punch him again and again.

Together Joe, Izzy and Ken managed to pull a raging Matt off of Tai. Matt was still trashing in the guys' arms as Tai sat up again. His face was a mess.

Tai didn't look up at Matt as he spat blood and a tooth on the ground. It wasn't until Matt was starting to calm down that the brunette spoke again. "I was out of line," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

Tai outstretched a hand to Matt to shake but the blond ignored it. "Whatever Tai," he said sulkily as he walked a few metres from the group and laid down. "I'm going for a walk."

Tai grimaced and let out an agitated sigh as Joe knelt down to look at his cuts. "I hate this," he whispered quietly to the young doctor. "I hate all of it."

"Me too Tai," admitted Joe as he took a small bottle of antiseptic from his bag. "Me too."

* * *

><p>"Matt wait," said Davis as he chased after the blond.<p>

Matt stopped and put his hands in his pockets sighing heavily. "We need to split them up," he said monotonously.

Davis grimaced his conscience was beginning to get the better of him again. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Matt took a cigarette from his pocket placed it between his lips and tore out a lighter. "Splitting them up is our best chance of over powering them, of eliminating them or forcing them to join us, don't really care either way how it pans out," he said as he exhaled smoke rings into the cool winter night. "Join us or die that can be our new motto eh Davey?"

Davis bit his lip. "I didn't know you smoked," he said finally ignoring Matt's question.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "There's a lot you don't know about me," he said coolly. "So you up for it Davis?"

Davis could feel Devimon's power trying to consume him but he tried to fight it off. "Maybe we're wrong Matt, maybe we should leave Devimon whilst we have the chance may-

Matt turned and faced him venom and Devimon's evil tint in his eyes. "What are you saying Davis?"

"M-Matt Devimon is turning us into people that we're not, I hate what I'm becoming... look at everything I've sacrificed to get Kari to love me... is it really worth it?"

Matt blew smoke in Davis's face causing the younger teen to cough. "You made your bed Davis now you must lie in it."

"This isn't you Matt," said Davis quietly.

"My brother is dead Davis," said Matt quietly a hint of his usual self attached to his voice. "Tk is dead and he was the only one I'd risk everything to save the world for, with him dead what's the point in fighting the good fight? What's the point in fighting for a world I don't even think I want to live in when all this is over eh? What's the point in breathing if life isn't worth it?"

Davis gazed down at his feet. "Matt I-

"Oh how nice a heart-to-heart in the moonlight," sneered Devimon as he descended down towards the two boys. "And I forgot the popcorn."

"What do you want Devimon?" asked Davis forcibly.

Devimon titled his head. "That's no way to speak to me little man."

"Maybe I don't want to work for you anymore Devimon," said Davis coldly.

Devimon's eyes hardened. "I'm afraid I cannot let you go Davis."

Davis turned to walk away. "Why what ya gonna do? Kill me?"

Devimon allowed Davis to walk away a few paces before speaking. "Why would I kill you? That would not be fun at all... killing oh let's say Kari? Now that would be interesting."

Davis's eyes widened and he turned to face Devimon. "You wouldn't."

Devimon grinned. "Try me."

Davis bit his lip. "Don't hurt her."

"Don't leave my army," replied Devimon.

Davis looked over to Matt for help but the blond didn't meet his gaze.

Davis sighed, he knew Devimon wasn't lying. "Fine... I'll stay," he admitted.

Devimon grinned. "Well just to be sure we can't have you running off on me again TOUCH OF EVIL!"

Devimon struck Davis in the chest with his attack, sending waves of energy through the boy's body. Davis fell back on the ground hard and groaned. He could actually feel Devimon's power overwhelming his body... he could feel himself fading away... his own thoughts disappearing... fading... fading... gone.

Matt cast a worried glance towards Devimon. Maybe Davis had been right. Maybe joining Devimon wasn't the right answer.

Davis struggled to his feet and Devimon seemed to have lost all interest in him. "Split the group up boys and then attack. If they refuse to join you... well then you know what to do."

"Yes sir," spoke Davis venomously as he reached his feet.

For a moment Matt was unsure of what to say, he thought of Tk. What would his brother say now? He wasn't even dead a week and had he already forgotten him?

"Matt?" asked Devimon. "You in?"

Matt glanced at Davis and back to Devimon. Suddenly he felt the anger in his heart flare up again... but it wasn't quite as powerful as it had been. "Yeah I'm in," he said half-heartedly.

Devimon smirked. "Well just to be sure TOUCH OF EVIL!"

Matt crumpled to the ground and all the second thoughts he was having were suddenly annihilated. The darkness swarmed him like heavy waves at sea and he felt himself going under... losing himself... becoming the very thing he had fought all his life... becoming the darkness.

Devimon retracted his attack. "I shall ask again, Matt whom does your loyalty lie with?"

Matt pulled himself to his feet. "You Master, always."

**Raaaaaaar! I don't know why I roared. I really should stop updating my stories at like 3am. Toodles !**


End file.
